


Landing into you

by Clexaisbae



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clexa Love Week, Clexa Week, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexaisbae/pseuds/Clexaisbae
Summary: Clarke is sent to the ground. Alone.After starving to the brink of death in the forest alone, she is finally rescued by Trikru. She formed a new life with her people, her people who did not lock her up for years.One day the Ark crashes down, and Clarke has to choose. Who is her people?---------------or the one where Clarke lands on earth alone and the ark lands after.im no good at summaries, please give it a try!
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 138
Kudos: 610





	1. Prologue

The Ark is dying. It's been dying for years, decades even, but we only just found out. And here's the stupid part. They tried to kill the one man, slash that, the only man who has the slightest chance of fixing the problem. Aren't the people who sit on the highest seats supposed to be smart? Fortunately, for the entire Ark population at least, they regained their bearings and decided not to kill Jake Griffin for the treachery he tried to commit. Unfortunately for me, they decided to lock me up in the Skybox to ensure that he keeps his silence, and continue working on the problem. Because, no matter if I commited a crime or not, once you enter the Skybox, you will be expelled, blown out of the airlock at 18. Time is running out.

My name is Clarke Griffin. I am 14, and this is the story of how I travelled to the ground. Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Clarke? Clarke baby, wake up." Her mother's voice pierced through the darkness of her dreamless sleep, rousing Clarke immediately.

"Mum? What's going on?" Clarke blinked groggily, taking in her mother's tensed posture and frowning face.

"Clarke, we need to go, I'll tell you on the way." Her mother helped her into her jacket and boots, chucked a few items in her cell into a small bag then dragged her out of the room. 

"Mum?" Clarke stumbled after her mother, trying to keep up with her hasty pace after being cooped up in a small cell for a couple of years.

"Clarke, we are sending you to the ground. Your father and I. We did some tests and observation, and we think that the ground is survivable" Clarke followed her mum blindly, turning corners when she did, trying to process everything that she said.

"But why me? Is anyone else going with me? Why now?" Clarke stuttered. The thought of going to the ground alone, no matter how much she had dreamt of it, is terrifying. 

"Clarke, we need to tell the people that the Ark is dying. If we don't, everyone will die instead of just a few." Her mother answered distractedly, peeping around a corner.

"So, you are getting rid of me." 

Abby pulled her into a small room and forced her to look into her eyes. Clarke stared into the brown eyes she has been looking into the second she was born, shocked to see the tears pooling on her eyelid.

"No. We are protecting you. We love you Clarke, but we don't want to take away your chance of surviving. I know it is scary, but we need you safe. Safe from Thelonious' hands. I will not watch you get blown out of that Airlock." Abby willed her daughter to understand that this is the only way. The only way to save the ark and Clarke. 

Clarke nods, tears pooling in her own eyes. Her mother pulls her in and wrapped her arms around her firmly. 

"We love you Clarke. Remember that. First find water, then food, then shelter. Don't give up. Do not give up." Abby breathed into her daughter's ear, tears trailing down her face.

"I love you too. Tell dad for me." Clarke sniffs. 

Abby nods and push her daughter off of her, swiping tears off her face.

"Come on, the pod is ready to go." Abby tugged at Clarke's hand, a newfound urgency in her steps as security is set to arrive soon.

The mother daughter duo entered the airlock where sure enough, a pod is laying. Waiting for her. A man stands beside it. He introduces himself as Sinclair, then pushed her into the pod and buckled her into her seat. He pointed to a few small button, coloured with a marker for her to identify easily, and explained how to use them to open the door, close the door, release the parachute, open the base for the storage of food and water they supplied her with. 

"Best of luck Clarke." Sinclair smiled down at her before closing the door of the pod. The next thing she knew, Clarke was falling to earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke reaches the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you for your comments and nice words! Pushed me to write this chapter actually haha. I'm sorry it's so short, but im sleepy hehe. I'll try to make the next one longer

Too bright. That was the first thought in her mind. 

The Ark was never this bright. The temperature and lighting is always controlled, never too bright or too warm to save energy. 

Clarke groaned and forced her eyes open. Warm liquid flowed into her eyes. She reached her hand up and winced as it makes contact with the open cut on her forehead.

"Shit." Clarke groaned.

She wipe a hand across her face, wiping the blood off so that it does not blind her.

Clarke unbuckles the belt tied around her body, strapping her to the chair, keeping her from flying out when they crashed onto earth.

Earth. I'm on earth. 

Clarke's eyes widened. And I'm not dead. Judging by the cooling metal surrounding her, she has been on the ground for a few hours at least, and that is enough radiation to cause any type of side effects. Since there aren't any, the earth is survivable. 

Clarke clambers out of the pod, needing to get a glimpse of the damage done. First, she has to survive, then she can appreciate the beauty of earth. Her feet lands on soft grass, slightly crispy due to the heat the pod has been emitting. 

The pod is not in a great shape. The entire bottom bunk has been ripped off and disappeared somewhere on the ground, along with it, the food supply that her mother had packed her. No matter, she can eat tree bark and grass for a few days if she has to. She's pretty used to starving by now anyways, they never feed the prisoners well, just enough to keep them alive. Luckily for her, the roof of the pod came off during the landing too, landing just a few feet away from the pod itself. If it wasn't ripped off, Clarke would probably burn to death in the still steaming pod. The hole in the roof allowed most of the heat to escape, hence posing little danger. 

A radio. Mum mentioned something about a radio… or was it Sinclair? She remembered it was placed somewhere near the door, beside a large red button. 

Clarke stuck her head into the pod, her eyes scanning the control panel of the pod, not recognising most of the switches and buttons that littered across the panel in neat rows. Her eyes got caught on a small black device, similar to the ones that all guards on the Ark carried by their waist. The radio!

She reaches out and grabbed at it, her heart pounding in her chest. She just need to let her mum know that the earth is survivable, that she is alive and they can come down. No one has to die. She press the black button at the side of the radio and spoke in a loud, clear voice.

"Earth to Ark, Earth to Ark, can anyone hear me?" Clarke releases the button and waited. But only silence greeted her. Something is wrong. Don't all radios have some static noises? Even if there are no responses? She turned the radio over, to inspect the machinery inside it, but she is only 14. Not trained in anything electrical. They only learn such things at 16, where they can finally be trusted to handle the equiptments without breaking them or something. "Shit." She sighs and tossed the radio onto the grass. What is she going to do now?

'find water, food then shelter.' Her mother's voice came calling into her mind. 

Water. Clarke scanned her surroundings, but all she could see are rows upon rows of trees. Well… shit.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are we going to do?" A woman in the trees whispered to her companion.

"Go inform Heda that she has landed and I will be following her." Her companion answered, sharp eyes tracing every movement the blonde on the ground makes.

"Sha." The first woman nodded and leapt from the tree they were hiding in to the next, feet landing on the branches lightly, not even rustling the leaves on the branches.

Her companion stayed put on her tree, her spear ready to strike anytime. When they had came out of their village to hunt, they did not expect to hear a sharp boom and an egg shaped metal object falling to the ground. Her and her hunting partner followed the egg to where it landed and watched it. For a few hours, nothing happened, no movement, no nothing, only steam escaping the egg into the air. Then, just as they were about to go poke at the egg, the hatch fell to the ground and a blonde kid, maybe 15 summers old, crawled out. She seemed to be loeoking for something as she moved about the egg, her eyes scanning the entire exterior, then poked her head inside. 

The hunter watched the kid as she yelled Gonaslang into a black object, then tossed it to the ground. She watched the blonde lean her forehead against the metal, then seemingly with a new found determination, she opened her eyeds and started to move into the forest, unaware of the stalker behind her.

The hunter felt edgy, her dirty blonde hair trailing behind her as she leapt from one tree to the next. The intruder speaks Gonaslang. The language of the enemy. She needs to find out her purpose being here, in their territory. She needs to warn Heda. But for now, she will just follow the girl.

\----------------------------------

Clarke trudged through the forest, well stumbled really, her feet used to the smooth, well polished corridors of the Ark, and not the uneven, crumbly soil of the ground. She cried out as she twisted her feet again. "Shit!" tears started to well up in her eyes. First, she had spent yrears in the skybox for doing absolutely nothing, now she is sent to a possibly radioactive ground and she could just fall dead at any moment but she can't find one fucking drop of water? A hot, angry tear rolled down her cheek. Clarke slumped against the tree that she had twisted her ankle on. 

She felt weak. Her limbs hung down from her body heavily, her fingertips cold in the hot, humid air of the jungle. The last thing she ate was yesterday, her second meal of the day which consists of a small portion of yucky green paste. Oh how she regret not finishing that god damn paste. Her already shrunken stomach started shrinking a more as it growled in hunger. Her head hurts from dehydration and she just sighed, closing her eyes. 

Just take me away, god. She has no knowledge on how to find water, she had missed Earth class last year when they detained the entire skybox as a cold spread around the Ark, not willing to risk the few people who actually knows what to do when they return to earth. She has no idea what she can eat, what creatures are still alive down here, if the radioactivity has made them more dangerous or tamer. She has no idea how to survive down here, and her mother expects her to just… survive? 

Clarke lets out a bitter laugh. She is only 14. Probably not even old enough to begin ovulating, she would never get her period unless she has the IUD implanted as soon as she turned 12, the ark not having enough resources to deal with girls menstruating. She's not complaining though, from what she's heard… well read from books, menstruating sounds like a pain in the ass, and it's unfair that girls have to go through that every month while the bpys grows a goddamn apple in their throat. Anyways… She is 14. She doesn't know anything and her mother had decided it is a good idea to chuck her to the ground with nothing, not even small notes on survival skills to help her. She's literally being sent to her death. 

A wave of nausea washed over her and she forced her head between her legs. Abby had taught her to do that everytime she felt lightheaded. "Gravity." She had said. "Gravity will push the blood towards your head." 

A single hot tear rolled down her cheek, followed by many others. She doesn't want to do this. She just wants to be a normal girl on the Ark. Not sent to the ground alone, to try to survive. She wants to go home, to her parents, to Wells, to her room… She can't do this alone. Clarke sniffles, curling herself up into a tight ball, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to be alone." Clarke sniffles. "I don't want to be alone."

\------------------------------------------

"Anya, what's going on?" A brunette lands on the branch beside her. Anya looked up from the blonde girl she watched cry herself to sleep. 

"Heda. I did not think you would come here in person." Anya looked at her former second, suppressing the emotions that are threatening to surface.

"I will not send my people to places that I wmyself would not dare to be at." Lexa murmurs. "You taught me that Anya. What's going on?"

"We saw a metal egg fall to the ground from the sky. Trix and I went to monitor it, and a girl," Anya gestured to the blonde asleep on the floor, " climbed out of it. She wandered into the forest for a few hours, then she collapsed here and kept crying. She continued to repeat that she did not want to be alone, and she can't do this." 

"Do what?" Lexa asked her former first.

"I don't know Heda, but I say we bring her in. She does not look like she is a threat. We can learn more of her back in one of the villages. I will keep a close eye on her."

Lexa stared at the blonde girl, her body is thin, malnourished, no muscle mass at all. And something pulls at Lexa, asking her to save the limp girl on the ground.

"Bring her back to Polis." Lexa nods.

"Sha Heda." Anya drops dfrom the branch she was sitting on to the ground with a small thud, and Lexa followed suit. She gathers the limp body in her arms, eyes widening at how light she is, lighter than girls smaller than her. She frowns disapprovingly. Where was this girl from?


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke sighs as she felt her consciousness return to her body. She don't want to be alone. It will probably be easier if she just died right then, but god seemed to disagree. 

She sighed again. At least it's warm. The flickering heat of the fire is really comforting as compared to the cold chill of the air. She snuggled deeper into her soft, warm blanket.

Clarke's eyes snap open. There's a roaring fire in front of her. One that is perfectly contained and alive, which can only be done by another human… unless the radioactivity had mutated some monkey into having the capability of starting and containing a fire…. She grab the fur that is wrapped around her body as if it will protect her from whatever beast there is, then she jumped away from the bed, away from the fur covering her. Only then did she realised, she is in a housing of sorts… A hut as per some people call it. 

Her heartrate started to spike. What's going on? Where is she? What's happening? 

Her breathing started to shorten and soon she's gasping for breath. She can't draw in enough oxygen… Her hands clawed at her chest, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Sha, heda lai-" A woman entered the hut, her eyes landing on Clarke in the corner of the tent. "Hey breathe. Breathe in… out." She rushed over to Clarke who collapsed onto the floor, her legs turned jelly from the lack of oxygen.

Clarke scrambled away from the girl, whom she notes happily looked like a normal human, but Clarke can't help feeling intimidated by her.

"Okay. Okay, I'll stay here, but you got to breathe with me ok?" The girl looked at Clarke, taking in an exaggerated breath in, then out.

Clarke tried to follow, she really did but her muscles refused to cooperate. She could feel her face turning purple, and she started clawing at her chest again, ignoring the pain ffrom the scratches.

"Shit. ANYA!" The girl in front of her ran out of the hut, leaving Clarke alone. Black spots started to appear in her vision, and a sharp ringing started in her ear and it all just made Clarke panic even more. Just then, two more people came rushing into the room, one wearing an extensive black cloak dragging on the floor, and the other dressed in leather, and daggers strapped to her waist. Not that she can see much now. The one with the locak started towards her and Clarke looked up into deep green eyes that seemed to calmed her down slightly.

"She doesn't wa-" The first girl started to pull the other back towards her, but stopped when she saw Clarke not moving away, instead seemed to move closer towards the girl.

"Breathe." The girl knelt in front of her and took hold of one of Clarke's hands in her hot ones. Or maybe Clarke's hands are just cold from the lack of oxygen. She place Clarke's hand above her chest and started to match her breathing to Clarke's. As it reached Clarke's pacing, she started to draw in longer and more even breaths which Clarke could follow easily. Clarke stared into the green eyes, mesmerised, while trying to match her breathing to the other girl's. Slowly, the black spots started to disappear, and the ringing dialed down to the soft howl of wind and the crackle of the burning fire. 

The girl's eyes flickered across Clarke's face, as if she is looking for something. Once she was satisfied with what she finds, she removed Clarke's hand from her chest and gently set it down on her lap. 

"Are you okay now" She asked in a gentle voice. Clarke nods. "Would you like something to eat?" She drew out a tray from beside her, which Clarke could have sworn wasn't there before.

"I- I'm not hungry." Clarke whispered, her voice cracking a little. The girl nodded, although she frowned disapprovingly.

"My name is Lexa, that is Anya and Costia." Lexa pointed to the woman dressed in leather, then the girl who had first came into the tent. "Do you remember what happened?" Clarke nods.

"Well I remember everything up till I fell asleep under the tree." Clarke tilts her head slightly towards the right, squeezing her hands trying to get blood flowing in them again.

"Can you tell us what happened? Where you came from? Who are you?" Lexa asked gently, the other two woman, Anya and Costia moved to sit on the bed Clarke had abandoned, but Clarke didn't care. She just stared back into Lexa's eyes.

"Okay… If I tell you my story, will you tell me yours?" 

Lexa smiled, her eyes twinkling with a small sparkle. "Of course."

Clarke took a deep breath and began..

"My name is Clarke, I was born in the Ark." At the confused looks she was getting, she restarted. It is probably better if she told them everything from the beginning.

"About a hundred years ago, my ancestors… our ancestors got engaged in a nuclear war. A ship containing a few hundred people from 13 nations are launched in the air, minutes before the nuclear bombs landed on earth, wiping out all life on earth… or so we thought." Clarke gestured to the three woman sitting in front of her. "In the sky, the Ark combined the 12 nations as one. The 13th nation rejected the union and was left alone. Every nation are renamed to a section, and each section was given a job, agriculture, electricity, medical, so on. 

"For almost a hundred years, the Ark survived in space. But a few years back, my father found a flaw in the system, basically the Ark is not processing enough Oxygen for the people. He wanted to tell the people so that we can all work together to find a viable solution, to save humanity from its doomed fate, but Jaha, our leader, thought differnetly. He thinks that exposing the truth would cause a chaos, a riot and he did not want to deal with that mess. So he imprisoned me, a blackmail of sorts; if you telll the people the truth, I will kill your daughter. For two years, I was imprisoned. And recently, a few days back I think, my mother sent me to earth. She said that it is the only solution, and at least, I will have a chance to survive on the ground, even though it is still radioactive, whereas my fate is doomed if I got floated in space." Clarke wrapped up the short summary of her story. "And here I am."

"So basically, your people lived in a large metal coffin for a hundred years, and that metal coffin is going to kill all of them. To stop that your parents sent you to the ground. And there's a thousand people living said coffin?" Costia piped up from her seat on the bed.

"Yes." Clarke nods. Metal coffin. It's pretty suiting. "What about you guys?" 

"We are the people who managed to survive the nuclear war, thanks to Becca Premheda. Lexa is the leader, the commander of the 12 clans." Anya summarised their story to be even shorter but Clarke didn't really care. At least she knows that they are humans.

She stare at the girl in front of her who was still looking at her intently. She is hardly any older than her. How could she be the commander?

Anya started talking again, but Clarke didn't understand anything she is saying. It's like she is speaking gibberish.

Lexa answered in the same language, finally looking away from Clarke. 

"What language is that?" Clarke frowned, not liking the fact that she does not understand anything that they are saying.

"Trigedaslang." Costia answered this time. She gave Clarke a smile. "I'll teach you if you'd like." 

Clarke nods, returning her smile. She decided that she likes these woman that probably saved her life. Except for Anya. That woman is scary. And Lexa is… special. She makes Clarke feel safe and warm.

\--------------------------------------------

"So we are letting her into the clan?" Anya asked Lexa.

Lexa forced her eyes away from the bright blue eyes that had captured her attention. She didn't even know she was staring. Shit. "I don't see why not. From what she told us, she is alone and poses no threat to us."

"What is she going to do?" Anya frowned.

"Well, you need a new second don't you?" Lexa smirked.

"Her? Leksa. She is weak, she does not speak our language, people will not trust her." Anya waved her hands exasperatedly. Just then, Costia offered to teach Clarke Trigedaslang.

"Not for long. And she is strong. You can see it too, I know you can so don't even deny it. People will not trust her alone, but they trusts you Anya." Lexa looked at Anya determined. "You heard her story. There's a thousand people up in the sky, possessing the weapons and technology that only the mountain men have. If we let her into the clan, they are less likely to attack us if there comes a day that they come down, and may even help us take down the mountainmen. Bringing us vengeance."

Anya looked at the blonde girl again, who was smiling and conversing with Costia. She had to admit that Lexa is right. She has strength, and thus potential to be her second. 

"Okay." Anya sighed. "Clarke." The blonde turned towards the older blonde. Honestly, they could be related, they are the only ones with blonde hair on the ground. "You will begin training tomorrow."

"Training?" Clarke tilt her head a little. And lexa forced her eyes away to calm her increasingly rapid beating heart. 

"Yes. You are going to be my second. I will train you to fight. To protect yourself, to provide food for you and the clan. If you agree to join Trikru."

Clarke looked at her, surprise evident in her eyes, but so is the confidence and the fire that Lexa could see, even when she was huddled in the corner, clawing at her chest.

"What do I have to do?" Clarke asked. 

Lexa smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late update... I got a writer's block

"Clarke, wake up!" Costia pounce onto the sleeping blonde. "Clarke, come on. I want to introduce you to people." 

"I'm awake Costia." Clarke laughed at the grinning girl sitting on top of her. Costia had stayed in her tent long after Lexa… Heda and Anya had left. Even though Clarke was still stunted by everything around her, Costia did not let her silence kill her energy. Instead, she started talking about anything that comes into her head, and Clarke listened because Costia's voice is melodious and calms her buzzing nerves. In that one night, she had a crash course on the life on earth. Clarke smiled as she still remembered Costia's rumbling.

"My First taught me that the 12 clans used to be one. When Becca Pramheda fell down from the sky, much like you did, she united everyone on earth, saving us all from the end of the world. She brought us together to survive the red days, and everyone looked up to her. Slowly, the red days came to an end and the sun is shining upon the ground like how it is today. Becca thought that instead of merely surviving, we should start thriving, so she split us into 12 groups. Each group enters a different section of the ground. Trikru in the green forests, Azgeda in the Ice zone, Floukru in the water, Sankru in the desert, Bouldakru in the mountains, and so on. She had wanted us to utilise the various crops and resources that can be found in each areas, and once every three months, we will reassemble with resources we have collected in the heart of the ground, now known as Polis. Things did not go as planned though. Leaders of every clan were unable to communicate with one another, and this caused them to drift apart. Over time, distrust and hatred ripened amongst every clans as they now think of themselves as people of their own clan. They started fighting over land space, resources, people. Becca Pramheda tried to end the wars that are happening amongst every clans, but then, the fog of the mountain claimed her life. To honour Becca Pramheda, the one who saved us all from the red days, every clan decides to send children borne with the same blood as her to Polis, where they will decide who is the next leader as part of the Conclave. And that's how we are 12 separate clans today." Costia had sighed in disappointment. "Heda Lexa wants to change that though. She plans to ride amongst every clan, convince them to stop the war and join her in a Coalition. To have peace amongst the grounders." Costia looked up at Clarke and gave her a sad smile. "Maybe then, we can really defeat the mountain, and stop them from taking our people."

\-------------------------------------

Costia drags Clarke out of her tent as soon as she was dressed and towards the campfire where men and women as well as children were assembled, sharing laughs and food. 

"LINCOLN!" Costia yelled out and a burly man turned around. A wide smile spread over his face and he shifts to make space for the two girls.

"Good morning Cost." he smiled, but it was weak at best as his gaze keeps flickering to the unfamiliar blonde by Costia's side.

"Good morning Lincoln. This is Klarke kom Trikru." Costia smiled as she accepts two bowls of porridge with berries and meat in them, passing one to Clarke. "She is Anya's new second."

All signs of doubt seemed to vanish from Lincoln's face when Costia mentioned Anya. 

"Nice to meet you Klarke." Lincoln greeted her, but Clarke could not answer, all she could do was nod. Costia, Anya and Lexa had agreed that she should lay down low until Lexa explains to her people… Besides Costia was too absorbed in telling Clarke the history of her people, she had forgotten to teach her any Trigedaslang last night.

"Clarke." Anya popped up beside her, giving Clarke a scare. She is still shocked by how quietly people can move around here. In the Ark, no matter how she tries to walk quietly, no matter how socks she has on to cushion her feet against the floor, there will always be a dull thud when it lands onto the metal ground. "Finish your meal, and meet me in the training grounds."

Clarke nods and started eating her meal with a. newfound hast as Anya disappeared from her side again. 

"Why is Anya speaking in Gonaslang?" Lincoln asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"She's teaching Klarke Gonaslang. Clarke got an earful after Anya found out how bad she is at the language." Costia laughed off his question, and Lincoln nods his head a wide grin spread over his face.

"That's Anya alright." 

Clarke was spared any other questions as she stuffed her face with her breakfast and slipped away to the training grounds where she had watched Anya run off to earlier. Anya had already arrived, practicing her stance and swinging techniques in the ground outlined by black charcoal collected from the campfire. 

"Come." Anya waved Clarke in and hands her a small blade. Clarke's hands wrapped around the smoothened wood of the blade handle, marvelling at how natural it feels. Everything on the Ark is made with synthetic materials or metals. Aside from the books that their ancestors brought with them from earth, nothing on the Ark is made with natural resources. Clarke marvelled at the small bumps of the wood, smoothened by continuous use. 

"Jesus, you are hopeless." Anya threw her head back and sighed as she watched how Clarke seemed to be so fascinated with a small dagger.

Clarke's face flushed red as she forced her eyes up from the blade to look at her mentor. The warrior stepped forward and took hold of Clarke's hands. She shifted her fingers such that the tips are holding onto the pointy end and the wooden handle is facing the sky. 

"Remember this. This is how you hold onto the blade when you want to throw it." Clarke nods and store the image into her mind, her hands sweating slightly as she held onto the blade, afraid of cutting her fingers on the sharp metal.

"Now watch." Anya took out a similar blade from the pouch she keeps at her waist, held it in her hand as she had just shown Clarke and swung it towards a wooden board standing at the other end of the cricle they stood in. Clarke watched it slice through the air in a perfect arc before embedding it self into the woodern board, the blade buried halfway through.

"Your turn." Anya stepped backward, allowing Clarke to take her old place. Clarke mimic Anya's stance, left foot forward, right foot perpendicular behind it, both feet shoulderwidth apart and threw the blade. She watched it wobble in the air, before falling to the ground… Barely making it halfway across the circle. 

Clarke's face burned in embarrassment, as Anya shuffled behind her, clearly lacking the patience. 

"Anya, I don't remember you being this bad of a teacher." A familiar voice brokeentered the grounds, causing both blondes to turn towards the back. Lexa strode into the circle, followed by a large man with a long beard and tattoos on his face.

"She has never seen a dagger before. What did you expect?" Anya rolls her eyes at her former second. 

"The ability of a student depends on her teacher, no matter how inexperience she is." Lexa states calmly before walking up to Clarke. 

"You are a left hander?" She looked at Clarke who was grasping the blade with her left hand. "Then you are standing wrong." Lexa gently tapped on Clarke feet, switching their position on the ground. "Good, now, beofre you throw, you want your hand to reach all the way to the back so that you get the momentum, your elbow bent 90 degrees." Lexa guides Clarke's hand to the back, "And when you throw, you release with a flick of your wrist." 

Lexa stepped back, and Clarke immediately missed the warmth against her side and the smell of pinecones and morning dew which overwhelmed her senses. She shook her head slightly to get her attention back on the wooden board and followed Lexa's instructions.

A flick of a wrist later, the dagger flew through the air with significantly lesser wobble and embeds itself in the wooden board. Clarke's heart pumped excitedly, and a laugh escapes her throat. Sure, the blade landed far from the centre of the board and only the tip had dugged into the board. But she did it.

"See Anya? A good teacher makes a lot of difference." Lexa smirked at her former mentor, even though the warrior still towered over her small frame. 

\--------------------------------

5 Months Later

Clarke stood in the training grounds, the exact same spot as she did 5 months ago, only this time, she released the small daggers one after another, her fingers fluidly grasping the blade from the puch at the side of her waist, threw them into the air and took out another before the first even reaches the board. One after another, the blades lands side by side, in a straight line across the diameter of the wooden circle. Each one buried to the hilt.

Clarke grins as she looked at her mentor, who is undoubtedly impressed, although she did not let that show, besides the small incline of her head.

In the 5 months, Clarke finally fell into a proper diet of proteins and carbs as well as a generous supply of berries. Her body started to grow. She can literally feel her bones get sturdier and stronger with each passing month, her muscles becomes more toned and developed, allowing her to move and lift items with ease - and to Anya's joy, throw things further and harder. She trained, day and night, practicing her stance and when Anya finally allowed it, swinging longer blades-- swords. Costia kept her word, and everyday as soon as she returned to her tent, she would teach Clarke Trigedaslang. Now, Clarke could communicate fluently with the villagers at TonDC. When Lexa had announced Clarke's arrival to her people, she was greeted with wariness and doubt, but over time they allowed Clarke to prove her allegiance to the people, and within a week, Clarke integrated into the society of Trikru. When people see her now, They no longer think of the girl who fell from the sky, instead they think of the warrior of whom Anya is bringing up. Even Clarke no longer think or dreamed of the Ark and her family. No, her family is now Anya, Costia and Lexa. 

Even though Lexa is usually gone, away to Polis where she governed the nations, and talk to the leaders. Attempting to repair the damage that Becca couldn't. But every once in awhile when she has the time to visit TonDC, she would train with Clarke. She would teach her things that Anya was too impatient to go over properly, she would tell Clarke of stories of the Pauna that hunts a distance away from the village, how leaders of a few nations travel across great distances to talk about the Coalition before agreeing to join her and Clarke would listen. The melodious voice of the green eyed leader calming her as she ate. And every time before Lexa leaves, Clarke would leave a small kiss on her cheek, wishing her safe passage on her travels, and then endure the teasing of Costia for the next few days. Then, she would get back to training, working to perfect her techniques so that she can show them off to Lexa when she next visits, and earn the smile of approval she would send Clarke as she flawlessly disarm warriors. When she sleeps, she will dream of the deep green eyes that always seemed to change colour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking starting on Clexa next chapter... what do u think ;)


	7. Chapter 7

"Clarke!" Costia came bursting into Clarke's tent, where Clarke was lacing up her boots. It's been a year since she came down to the ground, and was into the routine of waking up with the sun everyday.

"Costia." Clarke beams at her friend who was literally jumping up and down to tell her the news.

"Lexa invited us to Polis! Anya said we can go, and you will continue your training in Polis. Polis Clarke!" 

Clarke's heart seemed to stopped in her chest. It's been awhile since Lexa last visited. Anya said it is because she is busy travelling to other clans to convince them to join the coalition. And it is working as one by one, the clans agreed to join, with only 3 left. Clarke couldn't help but worry, everytime Lexa comes to visit, she looked more tired than the last. Her visits started to get shorter and shorter, until she stops coming entirely. Clarke could feel her heart crack as her best friend stopped coming to train with her. She knows it sounds petty but of all the people Clarke met while on the ground, she clicks with Lexa the most, never wanting to leave her side. So now, Clarke trains harder than ever, trying to learn as much as possible, as fast as possible so that maybe one day, she will get to serve alongside Lexa. Her family. Her sister. Her best friend.

"When are we leaving?" Clarke stood up and buckled the belt of weapons around her waist, she has no doubt Anya will continue to train with her. 'You will only earn your rest when you can defeat me.' Her mentor had said, and Clarke is determined to do just that. No matter how many times she fell on her ass.

Seriously. Her ass is probably black and blue now.

"Tomorrow, at first light." Costia sat down on her bed, the smile still stretched widely across her face.

"I missed her Cost." Clarke whispers, letting her guard down. 

Costia's eyes gleamed, understanding what Clarke means. But she doesn't really understand. Even Clarke does not understand. She still remembers the night when Lexa had told Clarke to call her by her name…

\-----  
"Clarke, stop calling me heda when we are alone. Call me Lexa." The brunette had sighed as Clarke called for her again, making her tense in anticipation to do her duties.

"Yes… Lexa." Clarke tried Lexa's name on her tongue. This is her first time using it after learning about Lexa's title. After that, she felt it was rude to address the other girl by her name even after all the time they had spent together.

"Much better." Lexa grinned at Clarke, making her belly flop for no reason at all. Clarke mirrors Lexa's grin, hoping that she will be able to make her smile like that more often. It seems that being heda had robbed Lexa of her teenage hood. She was barely older than Clarke, 2 years and 4 months to be exact, but she is so mature and always stiff. Always prepared to make the tough decisions, forced to grow up faster than she should be. Clarke hopes to change that… or at least in Lexa's personal time. Let her feel more at ease, more like a girl again.

"So, Lexa. Do you guys have chess here?" Clarke sat on Lexa's bed, while watching the other girl look over maps.

Lexa frowns and look up at Clarke. "Chess? Is that another one of the Sky people quirks?" 

Clarke laughs. "You can call it that. It's actually fun. The game is about strategizing and the first to kill the king wins." Clarke trials off, her brows furrowing. "On second thought, I shouldn't teach you that game. You grew up learning about strategising and winning wars." 

Lexa step away from her maps towards Clarke, a twinkle in her eyes as she looked at the blonde. "You've peaked my interest." 

Clarke rolls her eyes, but a smile is etched onto her face. 

"Hang on." Clarke bounded off the bed and towards her tent where she kept the chess board she had made during her freetime. It took her hours, sacrificing of sleep and rest to make the board, trying to make it as similar to the one they have on the Ark. She grabbed the box and small pieces and ran back to Lexa's tent, presenting to her the small items.

"Are the people on the Ark that bored?" Lexa laughed, picking up one of the small pieces curiously.

"Well, seeing as there is nothing to do in space, yes." Clarke set the pieces up on the box with lines carved into them and place the entire set on the bed. "That." Clarke grabs the piece Lexa was fingering, "That is a rook. You place it here." Clarke places the small piece with a round head on the first line of defense. 

"Every piece has different movements that they can move. The horse can only move in an L shape, the rook can only move straight when travelling and one step diagonally when they kill, although the first step that the rook move in can be either 1 or 2 steps." Clarke explains every chess pieces, moving said pieces around the board. Lexa listens to the blonde, her eyes tracking every piece with laser sharp eyes. 

"And the goal is to kill the king?" Lexa frowns when Clarke finished explaining. "But the king can only defend himself with one step. That's the most useless king ever. Heda will never be like that." 

Clarke giggles as she listened to Lexa. That was her exact same thought when Wells had taught her how to play. "I know, it's weird. So, do you want to play?" 

Lexa nods and grabs a rook moving it two steps forward. "I won't give you any mercy Clarke." 

"Oh, we'll see about that." Clarke teased Lexa, moving her own rook forward. She had won almost every game she played with Wells and her father. She doubts that she will be losing this round.

3 rounds later, Lexa was getting visibly frustrated, which is extremely amusing considering how she always keeps her emotions in check. Lexa growls as she lost another piece to Clarke. She has yet to win a single game and in the current game, she was clearly losing as Clarke's 'army' is surrounding hers.

"And, Checkmate!" Clarke giggled animatedly, clapping her hands with glee. 

Lexa stared at the bored, then back up at Clarke, and back at the board again, her mouth opening and closing like a fish that Clarke managed to caught earlier that day. Clarke laughs harder at Lexa's expression, and even harder when Lexa cross her arms around her chest and pouts. Lexa pouted.

"Aww, I'm sure you are not that bad in real life." Clarke coos, tickling Lexa's chin like how her dad used to do when she lost to him.

Lexa pouts even further, and pretended to bite Clarke's finger beneath her chin. 

"I'll win the next round." Lexa huffs, collecting the pieces. "But now, we should rest. I have to wake up early tomorrow to travel back to Polis, and you have to train with Anya. I don't expect her to 'cut you any slack' as you used to say."

"Fine." Clarke hesistates, collecting the pieces on the board. "Can I sleep here tonight?" 

Lexa look up at the blonde, her fingers in the midst of untangling her hair. "Yes." she murmurs, giving the blonde a soft smile. She doesn't know why she said yes, she never shared her bed with anyone. She must be growing a soft spot for Clarke. "But I'm taking the board with me to Polis." 

Clarke laughs. "You need the practice." The blonde looks up to meet Lexa's eyes, her own gleaming with unshed tears. "I'll miss you Lexa." 

"I'll see you soon Clarke." Lexa place the board and its pieces amongst her belongings before wrapping the blonde in her arms, not caring that the blonde's tears are soaking her nightdress. 

And then she was gone for 3 months.

\----------

That night Clarke couldn't sleep. She had spent the entire day working with Anya, yielding swords, throwing daggers at wooden boards and then animals when they hunt, then a few hours with Costia who taught her the medicinal herbs and roots and how and when to use them. Technically speaking, she should be out like a light, being physically and mentally exhausted, but the thought of meeting Lexa kept her eyes wide open. A small pack of her belongings sat beside her cot, ready to go on the day long journey to Polis. Clarke just wish that she can go off right now, instead of waiting for another 6 hours. It's not like she's going to be able to sleep a wink.

Clarke sighs and got out of her bed. She pads out of her tent, nods to the guards that are on duty, and into the tent opposite of hers. Clarke dusts her feet off before slipping into the bed, next to the black haired girl.

"Clarke."Costia mutters sleepily.

"Shhh, sleep." Clarke whispers, hugging her friend against her body. She close her eyes and listened to the even breathing of the girl, slowly lulling her to sleep. 

I'll see you soon Lexa.

\--------------------------

Morning finally arrives, Clarke's eyes opening like clockwork as the first bird calls out into the sky. A smile spreads over Clarke's face, She's meeting Lexa today.  
Clarke hops out of bed, shouting an apology as she kicks a sleeping Costia in the process. She leaps out of the tent and sprinted back to her own. Clarke has never got ready this quickly her whole life. Not even when Anya had announced she is ready to start training with a sword after Clarke had nagged at her for weeks. After lacing up her boots and buckling up the belt of daggers, she grab her pack and all but ran to the stable where they kept their horses. She joined Anya in prepping the horses, so focused on her task she forgot to greet her mentor.

Anya rolled her eyes at the blonde, a smirk forming on her face as she watched her second move around the horses, faster than she had ever seen even faster than the time when she had threatened to take away her dinner privileges if she wasn't ready in a minute's time. Young love she thought. 

By the time the rest of the party joined them, Costia, and a couple guards to assist them if they met with any trouble along the journey, Clarke has more or less prepped everyone of the horses and was fidgeting by her horse, eager to get started on the trip, but did not dare to push Anya.

Anya debated if she should slow down a little just to piss off the little blonde, but decided against it. She herself can't wait to meet her former second. Leksa may be heda now, but she will forever be the tiny 4 year old that latched to Anya when she was 17.

"Alright, everyone ready?" She looks for nods of affirmation in the small group before swinging smoothly up her horse. "Let's go then, before blondie there explodes." 

Knowing laughter echoes through the group, as it seems, everyone had noticed Clarke's impatience to get started on the trip. Clarke flushes red, trying to cover her face with her braids as she swing up her own horse, a brown beauty with a tail that is wavy and soft like Lexa's hair, some part of Anya thinks that Clarke only chose that horse amongst the others because it reminds her of Lexa. 

"I'm not the only blonde in this group." Clarke mutters under her breath as they started trotting into the woods.

"What did you say?" Anya turned to glare at the blonde.

Clarke stutters as she met her mentor's fiery gaxe. Anya had insisted she is not blonde. Her hair is merely a lighter shade of the Trikru brown. "Nothing." 

Anya nods, satisfied and turns back to the road, her shoulders shaking a little as she hears Clarke let out a sigh of relief.

They trek through the forest, pushing their horses to go a little faster than usual since they are travelling in a small pack and need not slow down to ensure no man is left behind. With the minimal breaks scheduled only for the horses to rest and drink water, Clarke could feel her bum aching and cramping up a few hours into the trip. Considering hse only ever ridden her horse to for short hunting trips, she counts herself lucky enough.

"Are we there yet?" Clarke asks for the umpteenth time although she knows the answer she will get from her mentor.

"We are there when we get there Klarke. Shof op." Anya answers in a bored tone.

Clarke sighs and rode up next to Costia who took pity on her and fed her with stories of Polis. Clarke listens to Costia describe the majestic city. Shops filling the streets selling goods that you have never seen before, a tower that rises so high up that it licks the sky, People of different clans mingling in the streets, and training pits built larger and wider than Clarke has ever seen before with a wider array of weapons to choose from. Clarke was practically salivating at the thought, and had to force herself to relax to avoid distressing the stallion beneath her.

"And the food Clarke. They have so much food. Berries of every colour imaginable, Fruits of trees that you can't find in TonDC or trading ports near it, meat marinated with special sauce, and cake." At this, Costia lets out a beaming smile. "There's this shop that Lexa and I always go to as kids. They sell the fluffiest and richest cake you will never find anywhere else." 

Clarke groans in anticipation and turns to her mentor, whom she knows is listening to the girls' conversation.

"Are we there yet?" She risks asking again.

"Yes we are." Anya answered, surprising the blonde.

Clarke spun so fast, she thought she would get whiplash, but when she spots the tower, her mouth drops open. Costia was right. The tower rises so high that it touches the sky. She was surprised she couldn't see its tip from TonDC. Or maybe she just did not pay enough attention. They rode into the city, people bustling all around them. Clarke eyes scan through the crowd, fascinated by the people she saw. All the time she's spent on the ground, she's been with Trikru. She got used to the sight of braided hair, black tattoos and brown cloaks. But in Polis, the population is more diverse. Brown, White, golden, red, grey and blue coloured cloaks covered the city grounds. People have their hair up in braids, a simple ponytail, down, shaved halfway or fully. 

Clarke hungrily devoured the sight in front of her, letting her horse slow to a soft trot as she took in the sight before her, the eyes landing on eanything and everything. What the stores are selling, little children playing, bright green eyes looking at her amusedly, storekeepers sel-. Clarke's eyes jumped back to the previous position, and her smile widened. 

"LEXA!" Clarke cries out with joy, her voice rising above the noise of the market. She easily jumped down from her horse, barely even waiting for it to stop before running towards the brunette who stood a small distance away. She stumbles a little as blood rushes through her jellied legs but she pushes through and force her limbs to move one step in fron to f the other, until she jump into the arms she has missed so much.

"I missed you so much." Clarke tighten her hold on the brunette, a tear slipping down her cheek as she breathe in the intoxicating scent of her best friend.

"Hello Clarke." Lexa wraps her arms around the blonde. No matter how tired Lexa was, being in Clarke's presence always made her heart pump faster and make her buzz with an energy she never felt before. Not even when she's with her mentor, or Costia who grew up with her. She shuts her eyes and lean into Clarke's body a little, finally allowing herself to relax. "I missed you too." She whispers.

Neither girls saw the smiles of the party that brought Clarke to Lexa. All of them shared a knowing glance as they watch the two girls embrace. Their heda is in love with the new addition to Trikru. Hopefully it wouldn't take the girls too long to realise it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos and comments!!! They really motivate me to continue writing XD. Love you guys


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again!!! Just, before you start reading this chapter, I want you guys to know that, I think Lexa was carefree and open that's why I wrote her out as such below. It's only after what Nia did to Costia that made Lexa close up and become the stoic commander we see in the show. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!!!

Lexa walked along the halls of the Polis tower, of which she spent most of the last 6 months in, with Clarke under her wing. She guides her family through the hallway to the elevator. She listened as Clarke chatted animatedly on what she had done for the past 6 months, her hands moving all around her. She couldn't stop a grin from forming on her face as Clarke explained how she caught her first deer, her arms drawing back as she mimicked the way she had drawn her bow and release it. 

They pile into the elevator and waited while it lifted them up to the higher floors of the tower, the blonde finally falling silent as her mouth falls open. She reminds Lexa of the first time she had taken the elevator. Except then, she was pumping with adrenaline. She remembers how her heart had thumped quickly in her chest as it led her closer and closer to the sky. Higher than she had ever been, even higher than the mountain that Anya had took her to during her training to climb rocky edges.

"Come on." Lexa waves the group forward and took them down a long corridor. She stops at the third door and pushed it open. "Kostia, this is your room." She waves her sister into the bedroom, a few candles already lit by the handmaidens, illuminating the room as the sun began the set. "You know where to find me if you need anything." She hugs Costia close to her, before turning back.

Anya had already disappeared to her room. It never changes when she visits Polis, the fifth door on the right. Right next to Lexa's room. 

Lexa looks at the blonde and finally did what she had been dreaming about doing for the past few months. She slip her hand into the blonde's and squeezed.

Clarke's beautiful, bight blue eyes met her green ones, a bright spark visible in them.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." Lexa tugs the blonde's hand pulling her further down the corridor, passing her room, to the one right next to hers. She pushed the door open and with her heart leaping to her throat, she showed the blonde in. Lexa held her breath as she watch the blonde take in the sight of her room. Lexa had taken the time to decorate it herself. She had stands upon stands of her favourite candles places along the perimeter of the room, feeling the room with a sweet, not overbearing smell of vanilla. She knew Clarke did not like the cold, having spent most of her life in the prison known as Skybox, where the temperature is always too low to be comfortable, so she made sure that the room is warm and toasty, as well as providing the blonde with a supply of fur for the night. 2 couches sat in the middle of the room, perpendicular to one another, surrounding a short wooden table. 

Lexa chewed on her lips, watching the blonde's expression carefully. She wants to give Clarke the best, better than what she had in TonDC, to show her that Lexa cares for her even though she had disappeared for 6 months trying to put the coalition together. Clarke's eyes widened, her eyes flitting across the room. 

She doesn't like it. Lexa thought, her heart sinking in her chest.

"I can have the handmaidens put away the candles if you'd like." Lexa stutters, hesistantly, trying to get the blonde to say something. "I'm sorry, I thou-"

"I love it Lex." Clarke finally turned around, her face lit up with a smile.

The unease that had built up within Lexa dissipated immediately, and she allowed the panic to melt away from her face.

"I'm glad." Lexa returned Clarke's smile. She watch Clarke stare into her eyes for a moment, her pupils seem to be a tad dilated despite the bight light of the candles in the room.

"You really love candles don't you?" Clarke finally let out. Lexa blushes, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

"I just don't like the dark. And the candles are warm and beautiful like yo-" Lexa chomp down on her words, her eyes widening in horror. What the hell was that? She watch Clarke's eyes widen, and started to panic again. Oh god, Clarke is going to hate me now. Even as she thought of that, she knew it was illogical, but Lexa couldn't help but feel dread filling the pit of her stomach.

"I think you are beautiful too." Clarke murmurs, pulling Lexa in for a hug. Lexa stiffens a little before relaxing against the blonde, bending down a little as Clarke has yet to grow to her height, despite the mere 1 year age gap. Lexa close her eyes and sighed internally. This is way too much emotional rollercoaster for a day.

"Can I see your room?" Clarke pulled back first, anticipation clear in her body as she couldn't stop squirming, her eyes flitting up and down the hallway as if trying to figure out which of the doors holds her room.

Lexa nods and took a few steps to the right. "It's right next to yours." She pushes the wooden doors open, revealing a room similar to Clarke's. Except, there are more candles. Lexa blushes sheepily as Clarke teased her about it. They stepped into the room, and Lexa watch clarke take in every nook and canny of her room.

"What's that?" Clarke points to a door on one of the wall. It looks familiar, but she can't seem to place her finger on where she had seen it before.

"It's a door. It joins our room together." Lexa answers her, her cheeks still tinted a light shade of red as Clarke finally stopped teasing her about her obsession with candles.

Clarke grins and tugged at Lexa's hand, which they are still connected by. "Are you going to miss me in the middle of the night?" 

Lexa nods and answers seriously. "Yes, I know I am."

Clarke's grin falters and the red that colour Lexa's cheeks can be seen on the blonde's face. She opens her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud voice. A very loud, annoying voice.

"GUYS, LET'S EAT!" Costia yelled from the doorway of her room, breaking the moment between the two girls. Lexa sighs and gestured to outside the doorway. "You heard the Queen. It's time to eat."

"I HEARD THAT!" Costia pouts, suddenly appearing at the doorway. But the pout quickly transformed into a smile as she spots the two girls holding hands. "Honestly, how long is it going to take the both of you to see it?" 

Lexa and Clarke tilts their head at the same time towards each other, not understanding what their friend, well unrelated sister, was insinuating.

"Yes, kiss, make out, do whatever you guys want to do. But can we go eat now? I'm starving." Anya suddenly appeared from next to Costia, her face in it's usual poker state.

Lexa and Clarke's mouths dropped open, moving up and down like a freshly caught fish.

"That's no-" Clarke started to protest but Anya had already dragged Costia away from them, and Clarke had to pull Lexa after her to catch u with her mentor. "Anya! That's not what's happening!" Clarke whines after the older woman, but the squeeze of Lexa's hand, told Lexa otherwise. And Lexa couldn't stop her heart from swelling. Not so deep down, Lexa knows that Anya is right. And she can only hope that Clarke reciprocates.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa. ClExA. cLeXa.

"Lexa?" Clarke's voice filled Lexa's room. Lexa was in front of her mirror, brushing her hair, getting ready for bed. 

Lexa wanders out of her bathroom, her hands still caressing her brown curls. She halts in the middle of her route as she saw Clarke standing in front of the door connecting their rooms, dressed in a tank top and pants, her usual sleepwear.

"Clarke. Is something wrong?" Lexa asks, her hands immediately falling from her locks. The blonde looked at Lexa, her pupils dilated from the relative darkness of the room, scanning Lexa's outfit. She visibly gulps and stepped closer to Lexa.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Clarke asks softly. Her eyes darting back and forth between Lea's as if she is afraid of her answer.

Lexa's brows furrows together. Why is Clarke acting so off? It's making Lexa afraid. Does she not like Polis? Is her room too uncomfortable? Oh god, she went overboard with the decorations didn't she?

"Yes. You know you don't have to ask Klarke." Clarke lets out a smile as Lexa emphasizes the k sound when she says her name. And Clarke loves it when she does it, now she is starting to forget how her name was being pronounced in the Ark, the boring and monotonous sound easily drifting off of her mind. 

Clarke steps towards the bed, shifting the covers over her body as she snuggled into the sheets full of Lexa's scent. A few seconds later, she felt the bed dip as Lexa settled down next to her, her brown hair laying by her right shoulder obediently. Clarke turns around so that she is now looking into Lexa's eyes. She felt a whole bubble of emotions enveloping her heart. She blames the scent of Lexa surrounding her. The sweet scent of pinecone, sunshine and lexa is being emitted from every corner of the room, and heavily from the body laying right next ot her. Does Lexa bathe with sunshine and pinecones? How is it possible that she smells so strongly of the two scents that Clarke absolutely loves? 

Blue eyes meet green ones as Lexa turns her head towards Clarke to look at the blonde.

"What's wrong?" Lexa asks softly.

Clarke opens her mouth to say nothing. Because truthfully, nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. She is here with Lexa, she is back with her best friend who makes her strong even when she is weak. Who makes her heart thump in her chest as she gives Clarke one of her rare smiles. Who tugs on the strings of her heart everytime she says her name, clicking her tongue with the k sound at the end. Unconsciously, Clarke's eyes drifts down to Lexa's soft pink lips and Clarke wets her own lips with her tongue. 

"klarke?" Lexa whispers softly again, her tongue darting out to wet her own lips as she watches Clarke.

"I missed you." The blonde drags her eyes up to Lexa's green eyes, absolutely enraptured.

"I missed you too Klarke." Lexa moves her hand to cover Clarke's whose hand is tugged snugly below her chin.

"No I don't…" Lexa watches the conflict of feelings shining within the bright blue eyes, before Clarke' closes them, hiding them from Lexa's view. Lexa waits patiently. She's tired, but she would wait for the blonde to tell her what's wrong and try her best to fix it. Lexa knows she won't be able to sleep if the blonde next to her is unsettled or unhappy. It tears Lexa apart having to be apart from her those months, but it was a necessary separation. She needed to bring the clans together and hopefully take down the mountain and its looming threat upon their land. She watch the blonde uncover her bright blue eyes again, but this time, she sees determination within them. 

Clarke doesn't know what came over her. But she was tired of thinking every thing through. She was tired of depriving herself of happiness and opt for caution instead. She was tired of not having Leksa like her heart wants her to. 

Clarke moves forward, closing the small gap between the two girls. She watch Lexa's eyes widen but did not let it stop her. She moves her face forward so that her lips brushes the other girl's softly. Clarke lets out a small sigh, her eyes closing instinctively, but she did not move again, waiting for Lexa to give her a sign. A sign that she wants it too. 

One beat. No movement.

Two beat. Still no movements.

Clarke started to move backwards, her face heating up in embarrassment. Lexa doesn't want her like that. 

A hand was placed on Clarke's back, halting her movements. Clarke peeked out of her eyelids, just in time to watch Lexa move forward, capturing her lips with her own. Lexa moves fluidly, pulling Clarke ontop of her body, unwilling to leave any gaps between her and the girl she fell for the moment she walked into the tent. Lexa sucks on Clarke's bottom lips, her heart leaping as she managed to elicit a soft moan from the blonde.

Clarke's limbs were placed on either side of Lexa, both of their lips moving fluidly against one another's. Lexa whines as Clarke pulls back from her, gasping for breath, but she did not stop the blonde, giving her the chance to leave if she changed her mind. Even if it tears Lexa apart just thinking of it. Lexa opens her eyes to find bright blue ones looking at her, questioning and soft. A tear slips from Lexa's eye as she looked into the blonde's eyes, finding reassurance and strength. Finding love and patience. 

"Leksa?" Clarke whispers.

"Clarke." Lexa responds, before pulling the blonde back into her, closing the small gap Clarke formed to meet her lips again. The soft full lips that Lexa has been unconsciously dreaming about for months. The lips that Lexa adores. Lexa closes her eyes and reveled in the feeling of the blonde being presses up against her body, the scent of the blonde filling every pore. Lexa is in trouble. She is addicted to Clarke and the taste of her lips, her sweet scent, her bright blue eyes. Lexa can’t bear the thought of leaving her again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed 2 weeks to 2 months :D

5 Years Later.

The day started out like every other. Clarke was training with Anya in the training grounds, her blade slicing through the air like it was a part of her, meeting her mentor's own blade with a loud clang. Clarke twisted and turned, trying her best to disarm the experienced warrior in front of her but her opponent seemed to be at ease, as if Clarke barely posed a challenge, infuriating the blonde further. Clarke growls and unleashed a whole set of moves she had been practicing by herself at night. Sharp sounds of metal hitting metal echoes through the arena, gathering an audience around the two warriors, but Clarke was used to it. Everytime she fought Anya, an audience gathers around them. Clarke charged against her mentor, her boots flying above the dirt as she relentlessly attacked the now brunette. Anya's hair had darkened over the years, now only the ends of her hair is blondish. 

Anya defended herself, her eyes widening as she tried to avoid or deflect every move Clarke is making now. Moves that Anya did not teach her, nor saw the blonde training for. She stumbles as she stepped backwards, trying to regain her balance put off by her second. A blade flew towards her left but Anya saw it too late, and couldn't do anything but allow it to slice her skin. She grits her teeth as she struggled to return the attacks deflected to her, but she can't. Clarke is fast, and doesn't hesitate to attack. A 180º difference to when she first trained her. 

As if it was happening in slow motion, Anya felt her blades being yanked out of her grip, clattering to the floor. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, she was in the air, her back meeting the floor with a loud thump, and the sharp end of Clarke's sword is aimed at her jugular. 

A roar of cheers and applause echoes through the arena, the ground vibrating from its intensity. Warriors, guards, healers alike screamed and cheered as the blonde warrior stood over her mentor, a large grin on her face. 

"Do you concede?" Clarke asks, a smirk on her lips, but her stance is still guarded, ready to react if Anya were to move.

Anya stares up at the blonde in shock, before nodding her head wary of the blade pointed to her throat. Another roar implodes throughout the arena as Clarke steps back and offers her mentor a hand to get up.

Warriors wearing every colour, hair styled in different ways started chanting "WAN- HEY -DAH! WAN- HEY -DAH!" 

Ever since the coalition has been formed, every single nation on the lands agreeing t Lexa's terms, the training pit at Polis has been cluttered with warriors from each clans - except for Ice Nation, Queen Nia insisting on remaining distant despite the treaty- , training together, finding common grounds to form the army that Lexa dreamt of. An army large and coordinated enough to take down the mountain and free her people taken by it. It has became a routine for these warriors to watch Anya and Clarke train together and much to Anya's distaste, they always rooted for Clarke, the girl from the sky, groaning in disappointment as the blonde falls to Anya's blade. And after Clarke earned her title of Wanheda, after saving an entire village from over hundred Reapers singlehandedly, with only old warriors who could only weakly swing their swords about to assist her, the support for her during such fights grew stronger, and every warrior seemed insistent on helping the charming blonde defeat her mentor. Anya suspects that's how Clarke learnt her series of movements.

"Are you getting old Anya?" A familiar voice rises above the chaos, a girl stepping forward to hold Clarke beneath her arm. Like a group of children, the warriors teasingly lets out a series of. "Oooo"

"Heda, you are welcomed to try beat me." Anya cocks her head at her former second.

Clarke grins from beneath Lexa's arm. Lexa had invited them to stay permanently at Polis after their kiss 5 years ago. From then all, aside from when Lexa has to meet with clan leaders, the two girls were inseparable. 

Lexa opens her mouth to retort when a loud pop sounded, so loud that it made the floor beneath them quake. 

Everyone looked up into the sky where the pop had sounded and watched a metal object fall to the ground, its base burst in fire. 

"The mountain men." Lexa yells, but not everyone could hear her as their ears were still ringing from the sound.

Clarke heard though, and her heart seemed to stop in her chest. The truth dawns upon her as she watched a large parachute open up, easing the object to the ground, although it still lands with a large quiver. She met Anya's eyes and they shared a look. 

"No…" Clarke yells to Lexa, the ringing in her ear winding down but not entirely. "That's the Ark. The people I came from."

\-------------------------------

A month ago, on the Ark.

"It's not working. I delayed the inevitable, but Jaha, it's not possible." Jake tried to reason with the chancellor. 500. That's how many they lost.

When they announced the system failure to the people of the Ark, they learnt that that is the reason why their children are suffering from illnesses, sudden loss of sight, fainting. Jaha was mad, he was fuming when the video played overhead, and his head almost burst when the guards could not find Clarke. He lost his reign over Jake, and now he is going to have to clean up the mess created. Only, there was no mess. To the astonishment of Jaha, the people gave up their share of oxygen in the one way they know. Father, Mother, friends, aunts, uncles, they turned in their ID badge and with a sad smile, they volunteered to die. To enter a room where all ventilations will stop, sucking oxygen from the room. It's a painless death, but a death nonetheless. 

For the next 5 years, Jake worked with every engineer on board, no matter how young or inexperienced, he talked to each and every one of them, trying to think in a different perspective that could solve the problem. That's how he found Raven. A young aspiring engineer, and they work together, day and night. Raven's parents sacrificed themselves, and since then, Jake and Abby basically took her in, raising her as their own daughter, trying to patch up the hole in their heart. They didn't know if their own daughter is dead or alive. The chances are, their daughter has been dead before she even touched the ground. The metal coffin they stuck her in imploding. But they can only hope and live with the decisions they made. 

"For Clarke." Jake and Abby whispered to each other everytime they woke up, before starting their day.

"Then what do you suggest?" Jaha asked, sitted behind the round table that the leaders were seated at. "You sacrificed your own daughter for this. 500 people sacrificed their time for this. Are you saying their sacrifice is useless? That we are going to die anyways?"

Jake looked at Jaha, his mind ticking. Abby place her hands atop of Jake's trying to calm him from the storm that always rage when Clarke is mentioned.

"We go back to the ground." Abby states. 

All eyes rise from Jake to his wife standing behind him.

"I beg your pardon?" Jaha leans forward, his brows furrowed deeply.

"We go back to the ground. A hundred years has passed since the nuclear war Jaha, Sinclair told me that the radioactivity has fallen by 80%. Yes, the remaining 20% may still be lethal, but we have been in space for a hundred years. The radioactivity from the sun is more than likely to be higher than the radioactivity we will be exposed to on earth. Not to mention, our ancestors had modified our blood to be able to better withstand the radioactivity. Jaha, I don't see any other choice here." Abby states, determination in her eyes.

"We had a choice. If you told us that you are going to send your daughter down to earth, we could have placed one of the wristbands on her, and track her vitals. Then, we will know." Kane spoke up. The medical bracelets Raven had invented to track the vitals of young children on the Ark, to detect symptoms of oxygen deprivation as fast as possible.

Abby glares at the man, this time Jake place his hand over Abby's to calm her down.

"That might work." Jaha spoke, softly but loud enough for everyone to hear him. The members of the board spun around again to look at the Chancellor. "We send the prisoners to the ground, with the bracelets. We can track their stats from here, and then we decide if we are going to send the entire population to the ground."

"Jaha, even without the 100 prisoners, the Ark will not be able to sustain its population for more than 2 months." Jake sighs exasperatedly. 

"The people would not want to go back onto the earth if they are going to die Jake. We will cause a riot."

"I say we let the people choose. Let them know their options and let them choose. It is their lives at stake too. They deserve the chance to choose. We cast a vote and stick with the majority. To send a 100 prisoners – Children, down first, or to go down as a whole." Abby seethed. 

The members of the board nods their head to Abby's suggestion. After all, they had been cooperative after the first announcement. Who's to say they won't be this time?

"Fine, a vote it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You heard Abby. Vote in the comments below! 
> 
> (yes im torn. shad I send the 100 people or the entire population down?)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder, there's a reason why this fic is M rated ;)

On the Ark.

"Please cast your ballots using the monitors in your rooms, remember to scan your IDs to vote." Jaha announces to the population of the Ark. 

The people went into an uproar. A chorus of voices overlapping one another

'So we're supposed to choose between sending kids to their deaths or die together?'

'My son is in there! Don't…'

'500 people had already sacrificed themselves! Is that not enough?'

Jaha stared into the crowd of people, the stench of fear and unventilated air filling his nostrils.

"As you all know, Jake Griffin, our best engineer on deck, has been working day and night with every available hands. They have tried their best to save the Ark, to fix the ventilation systems. Jake and Abby even sacrificed their own daughter whom they sent to earth 5 years ago for this course. Now, we have come to a deadend. We have 2 months left on the Ark. Maybe less. We need you to make a choice as one people, one nation. I'm afraid too, but I will and have been trying my best to serve you. " Jaha stepped back into the shadows, leaving the pack of people in the crowd.

A week later, they received the results of the polls. The results are nearly unanimous. Jaha gave a nod to Sinclair, and they began to work. 

It took Sinclair, Jake, Raven, and many of the other engineers on hand to swerve the Ark into position to hit the same coordinate they had sent Clarke to 5 years ago. Meanwhile, Jaha and Kane conducted drills and projecting instructions on what to do and what to expect. Sinclair and Jake calculated again and again the safest way to bring them down to the ground, heavy eye bags appearing beneath their eyes within 3 days. But they did it.

3 weeks later, the entire population of the Ark is gathered in the 3% surface that is theoretically able to land on the ground safely. Mattresses and belts cushions the people from the landing, and everyone sat in their seats, heart thumping in their chest, hands clasped onto friends and families'. 

"We will begin our descent now." Jaha announces above on speakers, his free hand holding onto his son, Wells, tightly.

"In peace…" He paused, waiting for the people to catch on. And together, they recited. "In peace, may we leave the shore, in love, may we find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again."

Silence eloped the metal coffin they had called home, the gentle humming of the machine making the only sound as it rotates the Ark.

"May we meet again." Jaha repeats. "And we will be off in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" He watch Sinclair press a button and with baited breath, they awaited the launch.

Only, none came.

"What's happening?" Jaha looked to Sinclair, his grip on Wells' hand tightening.

"The system… There's something wrong." Sinclair flipped through the system diagnostics frantically. "We have to launch it manually." Sinclair looked up at Jaha, his face solemn.

Jaha felt the pit of his stomach fall and he looked to his son. Wells stared at his father and managed to pull up a sad smile, nodding his head once. The father son duo embraced tightly, before Jaha stands and made his way out of his seat.

May we meet again.

\-------------------------------

4 years ago.

Clarke lace her fingers into Lexa's hand, sharing a smile with the brunette when she turned to look at the blonde. 

They were seated in Lexa's room, also known as their room now, a properly made chess set seated between them. 

"What does this do again?" Lexa gestured to the tower seated at the corner of the table. 

"That moves linearly, as many steps as you want." Clarke repeats for the thousandth time, a smile gracing her face as she watch Lexa furrow her eyebrows, determined to win this round.

"This is absurd. In the warfield, every warrior is not limited as to how they move." Lexa complains, as she sees no way out of the trap that Clarke had set up. Clarke grins.

"But every warrior has their own special skills. The archers are limited to staying in the trees, the frontliners have swords, the ones at the back has longer spears. Stop complaining and make your move." Clarke chuckles and place a small kiss across Lexa's forehead. 

"Or, we could use the time to do something else." Lexa looked up from the board she has been staring at for a quarter of a candle mark and leaned across to meet Clarke's lips.

"You just know you are going to lose this round." Clarke complains, but pulled the brunette closer into her. 

"You have no prove of that." Lexa murmurs against Clarke's lips, her other hand pushing the chess board away, her side embarrassingly empty of chess pieces. 

Lexa pushes the blonde onto the bed, straddling the girl as her lips continued to move fluidly.

Clarke moans softly, as Lexa took the chance to slip her tongue into Clarke's mouth. The blonde's fingers unconsciously dug into the brunette's shoulder blades, trying to stop them from shaking as she breathed Lexa in, trying to take in as much of Lexa as possible.

Lexa moves her hands along the dark blue dress Clarke has on, its material sheer yet smooth, complimenting the blonde well.

"Take it off Lexa." Clarke pants. Lexa opens her eyes, pulling away from the blonde and groans as she saw how dilated the blonde's eyes are.

"Are you sure?" Lexa whispers, her fingers tangled in the silky material of the dress.

"I only bought this dress so you could take it off." Clarke grins as Lexa's eyes fluttered close and a groan escape her lips. The brunette gulps, a melted mess compared to the strong commander she is known for. 

Lexa desperately tried to pull her bearings together, breathing in deeply, filling her lungs with Clarke's sweet scent. 

"Okay." Lexa nods, opening her eyes and Clarke gasps at how dark they look now.

Lexa's fingers glided down her body, gently undoing the silky straps that closes the dress around Clarke's body, hiding it from Lexa's view. Clarke panted as she watch the brunette focus on her task, her hands moving from one knot to the next until she reached the last on her chest. Then, Lexa looks up at Clarke as if asking if she was sure. As a response, Clarke gently grasps Lexa's hands and guided her in pulling the strap, undoing the knot. 

As soon as the knot is undone, Lexa's eyes drifts down as sunkissed skin from hours of training under the sun is revealed. Lexa took in as much as possible, drinking in the marvellous sight before her, growling at the little pieces of clothe on the blonde's chest and below her waist. Clarke laughs and used two fingers to tug Lexa's face back up to kiss her. Lexa always drank her body in as if it was the first time she was seeing it. The brunette complies, sucking on the blonde's bottom lip as she pushed the dress off of the girl's shoulders. 

Lexa place a knee between the blonde's legs, pushing it upwards successfully making the blonde cry out as a wave of pleasure rolled through her body.

"Lex…" Clarke moaned, her head tilting back. Lexa took the opportunity to latch her lips onto the blonde's pulse point, grinning as the fingers on her shoulders squeezed her muscles in a tighter hold. She move her hands down, tugging the clothe that is blocking her from the very essence of Clarke and tossed it across the room, followed closely by the clothe binding on the blonde's chest.

Clarke cries out again as Lexa pushes her knee up into her, her senses completely overwhelmed, and all she can do now is cry out Lexa's name, chanting it over and over again.

Lexa grins at the blonde's response, rolling her knee against her core again and again, and soon the bonde is grinding her hips against Lexa's knee, craving for the friction caused by the leather pants Lexa was still wearing. 

"Lexa!" Clarke cries, her eyes still clenched tightly shut when Lexa's lips capture her nipple and sucked. Hard. 

Lexa hums in approval, feeling the blonde already convulsing beneath her, and all she was doing is rubbing her knee against her centre. She grins at that thought, using more pressure to drive her knee up Clarke. Clarke's mouth falls open, her back arching off of the bed as her body released the tension built up within her. Her body quakes from the relief it finds, her fingers digging into Lexa's shoulder as she desperately tried to keep a hold on reality. Hell, she might have blacked out a little.

When her soul reentered her body, her face turns beet red as she finds a fully clothed Lexa smirking down at her.

"Shut up." Clarke releases her hold on Lexa's shoulder, her face heating up .

"I didn't say anything." Lexa hums, disappearing from her view as she place small kisses down Clarke's body.

"You we-" All complaints left Clarke's head as she prop herself up on her elbows and watched Lexa's head disappear between her thigh.

"Jok." Clarke curses, as Lexa place a kiss on the hardened bud, her eyes close again as a wave of pleasure made her nerves flutter in anticipation. Lexa place her hands on Clarke's thigh, holding them apart as she started her new mission.

"Hmmm." Lexa hums, the wave of vibration travelling up Clarke's body. As if that wasn't torture enough, Clarke felt a hot, wet tongue lick up her juice spilt just seconds ago.She fell back onto the bedsheets, her right hand grasping the fur laid beneath her, while her left held onto Lexa's head, pushing her to go further, faster. Lexa didn't get the memo though, as she took her time to savor Clarke.

The blonde jerks her hips upwards as Lexa's nose brushes across the bundle of nerve and she lets out a guttural moan.

"Hey guy, do yo- Oh come on, not again." An intruder entered the bedroom, the wooden door separating them from the outside world swinging open.

"Kostia… Get. Out." Clarke managed to get out in between heavy breaths, her hand keeping Lexa in place between her thigh.

"I swear, this is like the fifteenth time I walked in on you guys. We should create a system, I believe the old world had one. They place a sock on the door handle." Costia thought out loud.

"Kostia!" Clarke sends a searing glare to her best friend.

"Okay! I'll just let Anya know you won't be joining our hunt then." Costia grins as she left, but Clarke was no longer listening, too distracted by the tongue pushing into her. She will deal with her mentor and best friend later. Now, she is more interested in the brunette eating her up.

Lexa works wonders with her tongue, thrusting it in and out of the blonde's centre, causing wave upon wave of heavenly pleasure. Clarke's whines turned into pants and the moans as long fingers replaced the tongue, reaching depth that was not touched before. Lexa's mouth migrated upwards, sucking and licking the hardened bud. Clarke tried to hold on. She really did, but her head almost flew off as at last, her body convulses, letting out a steady wave of juice which is lapped up by Lexa.

When she regained her bearings, her limbs felt like a dead weight, she dragged Lexa up and kissed her deeply, moaning as she tastes herself on the other girl's lips.

"I believe you are overdressed." Clarke grins as Lexa groans in a deep sultry voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaha didn't make it to the ground. I hate that guy so much, he is not going to exist in my fic.


	12. Chapter 12

Present day

Clarke pace outside of the war room whereby the 12 clans are having a meeting. News travelled fast. Everyone knows of the Ark falling to the ground. Now, the council will have to make a decision on what to do. And Clarke can’t stop pacing. It is even worse when both Costia and Anya refused to leave her side. The three of them knows that even though Clarke has been with the grounders for 5 years, everyone knows she fell from the sky, from the invaders that are now on Trikru's lands. Unrationale people may try to attack Clarke. And even with the Coalition in place, they all fear the Ice Nation may send someone to assassinate Clarke. The Ice Queen always being wary of threats. After all their motto is 'Prevention is Better than Cure'

The doors to the room Clarke, Anya and Costia has been standing outside of swung open. Clarke stilled, her head swinging towards the unveiled room. The 12 leaders of every clan and Lexa are looking at her. Some with apprehension, some with confidence, most with wariness, and one with love. 

"Klarke, please enter." Lexa's voice easily travel from the other end of the room to her.

Clarke immediately straighten, and with a mask of confidence, she stepped into the room, trying to stop her legs from shaking. 

"Heda." Clarke bows to the brunette. In this moment, she isn't her lover Lexa, she is the commander of the twelve clans and is to be treated as such. Clarke understands that.

"Klarke. There are people here who doubts your loyalty to TrIkru and the coalition. They fear that you will run back to the people who fell from the sky and reveal all of our secrets. They fear that you will aid them in helping the mountain men in eradicating all of us." Lexa states matter of factly as soon as she straighten her spine. A few of the leaders looked away from the blonde in embarrassment, but most of them continued to stare at Clarke, curious as to how she will answer. "What do you have to say?"

The gears in Clarke's mind spun, trying to link the words together to convince the leaders that their fears are for naught. She understands why they feel that way, and want to console them.

"Heda, leaders of the twelve clans." Clarke turns to everyone, her eyes meeting each and every leader's, Trigadaslang flowing easily from her lips. "The people I came from place me in a cell for years. In the middle of the night, my family sent me down to the ground with the knowledge that I have a higher chance of dying than surviving because I am a liability to them. Here, you have fed me, gave me a place to live, trained me so that I will be able to contribute and help. You have given me a reason to live instead of rotting away in a metal cell. You have given me a chance to prove myself whereas they had tossed me away." Clarke spat the words out, anger fueling her as she thought back to how she was treated when she was at 'home'.

"My loyalty to my people died the second they launched me off of the Ark. My loyalty is with you now. To heda, and the Trikru, and the coalition." Clarke turned to Lexa, then to the leader of Trikru and to the other leaders, trying to express her sincerity. "I have done this before, in the privacy of a tent when I first landed, but today, I will do it again, with all of you as my witness." Clarke stepped forward to Leksa, the brunette's eyes wide with surprise, confusion swimming within her green eyes.

Clarke knelt on one knee and stared into Lexa's eyes. "I, Klarke kom Trikru, Wanheda, pledge fealty, and my loyalty to you, Leksa kom Trikru, the commander of twelve clans." Clarke bows her head to Lexa.

Murmurs of approval echoes through the silent room as the leaders nodded.

"Would be willing to make a blood bond?" Queen Nia stood from her seat. All eyes jumped to the Ice Queen whose icy blue eyes seemed to stare into Clarke's soul. Instead of answering, Clarke stood up and withdrew a dagger from her belt. Without a hint of hesistance, she sliced her palm ignoring the small droplets of blood already dripping onto the carpet. She held her bleeding palm out to Lexa for her to take. 

Lexa stood from her throne, withdrawing her own dagger and made a cut similar to that of Clarke's. 

"Welcome Klarke kom Trikru." Lexa shook Clarke's hand, red and black blood mixing and pooling onto the cement floor. "Are there anyone with any more doubts they wish to voice out regarding Wanheda?" Lexa looked towards the leaders gathered, passing a handkerchief to Clarke.

When her question was met with silence. Lexa nods. "If so, I would like to continue with our plans for the intruders. Clarke, if you would stay, your point of view on this matter would be invaluable to us."

"Of course Heda." Clarke nods her head and remained standing by Lexa's side, the brunette fueling her with confidence and strength.

\---------------------

Clarke bit on her bottom lip, trying to remain patient. She is a warrior. She is not trained to stand in a room filled with leaders at hours on end talking about politics. She is about ready to run away from the room and never come back. The only thing stopping her was the brunette standing next to her, occassionally brushing her palm against hers as if she sense her impatience.

"So the Skaikru has the technology of the mountain men, as well as guns. If they were to side with the mountain men, our people are as good as dead. I say we kill them all while they are still weak and defenseless." Queen Nia said, her voice raising goosebumps along Clarke's arm.

Murmurs of agreement sounded across the room. Even Lexa looked like she is about to agree. 

"Or, we get them to side with us. We can use their technology to aid us in taking down the mountain men. Maybe that's the key to winning this war our ancestors have been stuck in for the past century." A red headed leader from floukru spoke up. Luna, Clarke vaguely recalls.

At that, the sounds of approval grew louder. 

Lexa nods. "And how do you propose to do that?"

"Her." Luna looked pointedly at Clarke. "From what I have heard, Wanheda's parents are still alive, and are high up in the power tiers. We can use wanheda's presence to influence them to join us in defeating the mountain men." 

Clarke shook her head. "That will not work. I was tossed in the cell since I was 10, less than 4 years later, they threw me to the ground. What makes you think they care about me enough to stir their decision making?"

"It's worth a shot. They know nothing about this place. They will grab onto anything that is seemingly familiar to them. Besides, winter is coming. They will need our support to stay alive." Luna sat back, knowing that she won the argument when every clan leader, aside from ice nation, nods their head. 

"Okay." Clarke nods. If it means that she can get out of the room with a plan that is able to convince most clan leaders of its feasibility, Clarke will take it.

"Alright then. We will ride out to meet Skaikru tomorrow at first light. Clarke, you will come with me, I will bring my 2 of my guards with me, too many warriors will cause them to fear us." The clan leaders bobbed their heads up and down again, clarke almost rolled her eyes. If they're leaders, shouldn't they speak up?

"Okay, you are dismissed." Lexa announces and Clarke was the first one out of the door, despite being the furthest from it.


	13. Chapter 13

At first light, Lexa and Clarke led the small group through the forests towards the land that Skaikru had landed in. Both girls have their warpaint on, Leksa with her iconic dripping warpaint, and Clarke with simple dashes across her eyes. Clarke could hear her heart pounding in her chest, her breathing short and uneven. She is going to meet them again. And from the size of the ship that came down, the entire population is here. Some may not have survived the journey, and she do not know if she fear or hope that her parents are one of them. Clarke is ashamed of herself for that.

"Klarke. Are you okay?" A soft voice came from her left where Lexa rode. Clarke's eyes widen in surprise, Lexa doesn't usually speak during rides out, preferring the silence so that she can hear for any signs of approaching enemies. Then again,with the coalition brings them a newfound peace and harmony, allowing them to cut themselves some slack.

"I'm fine." Clarke answers stiffly, giving Lexa a wobbly smile. At the pointed look given to her by the brunette, Clarke just sighs. "I just… I don't know how to treat them."

Lexa nods understandingly. "They are your parents after all."

"Exactly!" Clarke nods. "They are my parents, but they aren't my people anymore. Can I just fake that I lost my memories?"

Lexa's lips perked up at the side. "We still need you to convince them to enter the Coalition."

"Jok." Clarke curses, and looked up to the sky seemingly asking for help. It's a 3 hour ride to the crash site. It would have taken longer, but they are travelling at a faster speed given their small group size, and Clarke wishes for time to stop so that she wouldn't have to face them. 

"Klarke." Lexa gently urge her horse closer to Clarke's so that their legs are touching. Clarke immediately lets go of her reins, leaving just her left hand holding onto it to meet Lexa's none riding hand, comfort immediately radiating through her body. "You have changed since the last time they saw you, you are now a warrior, a strong, confident, slightly irritating warrior." 

Lexa chuckles as Clarke punched her in the shoulder. 

"My point is, 5 years is a long time, you know it and im sure they would know it too. Everything will be alright Clarke." Lexa gave Clarke a reassuring squeeze on the hand. 

The blonde nods and this time, her smile is genuine.

They heard them before they could see them. The Skaikru are cheering, celebrating their journey to the ground, completely unaware of the dangers surrounding them or the group of grounders approaching them even though Lexa's group did not even try to hide their presence.

"I can't believe I was a part of them." Clarke scoffs, rolling her eyes, much to Lexa's amusement.

"I can, I remember your first few weeks on the ground, you were more uncoordinated than a toddler learning to walk, your footfalls heavy an-" Lexa stops, letting out a whine instead as Clarke punched her shoulder. "You've got to stop that. One day Indra will take your hands off of your arms." Lexa jokes, referring to Indra's glare towards the blonde whenever she so much as put a little strength into any contact with Heda.

"You wouldn't allow her to, you love these fingers way too much." Clarke grins, wiggling her fingers in Lexa's face.

"That's tr-" Lexa's face straightens, turning serious as her eye caught sight of something. Before Clarke could so much as turn her head, she heard shouts.

"GROUNDERS. THERE ARE GROUNDERS."

Clarke lets out a sigh, feeling her body tensing back from their playful banter, her spine straightening to match Lexa's on her horse. So it begins. 

\-------------------

"GROUNDERS. THERE ARE GROUNDERS." The shouts of panic echoes through the camp as the former arkers desperately tried to look for their leader. Abby and Jake looked up from their works, one mending wounds sustained during the fall to the ground, the other trying to reconnect systems that fell apart upon the impact with the ground. They quickly wrapped up what they were doing before racing out to the ground. What are grounders?

The question was answered as Abby's eyes landed on 4 figures moving steadily towards their camp, each perched on a horse. 

"Jake… there are lives on the ground." Abby felt a huge weight of pressure being lifted off of her shoulders. This means that the ground is survivable. But with an answered question, there comes new unanswered ones. If so, how are they going to show that they are not a threat? Are these people good or bad? Do they speak English? Is Clarke alive? Abby push the last one out of her head, unable to afford any distractions at that moment. Instead, she squeezed her way through the crowd so that she is standing at the front, her husband directly behind her, showing clearly that she is the leader of the people.

Abby watch the group, her eyes scanning over every detail. The group consists of 2 men and 2 women. The two women leading the pack, one blonde and one brunette. Both girls are dressed in armors made of similar materials, but clearly looked like bits and pieces pieced together, held in place by numerous belts and straps. Somehow, this ragged appearance made them look fiercer. More intimidating. The two girls are lean and fit, clearly well fed, unlike the skinny and slightly malnourished arkers she was leading. The brunette is slightly ahead of the group, her confidence and dominance is overpowering as she guides the group forward. Her face is partially masked by a black substance that seems to be dripping down her face. She sat upon the stallion, horses survived! The brunette's posture is stiff and straight, clearly ready to respond to any sign of attack.Abby's eyes drifted to the blonde figure next to the girl. The blonde's posture is similar to that of the brunette's, but something felt off… or rather something felt too familiar.

Abby watched the blonde as they approached, ignoring the two men as they are obviously guards with the way they hung back from the two girls, their eyes scanning everywhere at once. Bright blue eyes stared back at her accentuated by black markings across her eyes, an eyebrow cocked up as she surveyed the group. Abby's eyes widen as she spots the small mole at the corner of the blonde's lips. It looked just like the one on the child she had watched grew up. Jake's hand found Abby's and squeezed. 

"That's Clarke isn't it?" Abby whispered to her husband.

"She's alive." Jake's voice cracks as his eyes filled with tears. 

They watched their daughter approach them, grown from the weak, malnourished child they sent to the ground into this confident, strong woman. The group slid down from their horses, barely making any sound as they land on the ground. The two women walked forward, the reins of their horses passed to the two men behind them, till they stopped in front of Abby.

"Who is your leader?" The brunette spoke.

They speak english, Abby notes gratefully. "I am." Abby answered dragging her gaze away from Clarke to look at the brunette in the eye, sensing Marcus' displeasure from beside her but he made no move to intercept the conversation.

The brunette looked at Abby, giving a small nod. "Chancellor. I am Lexa kom Trikru, the leader of the twelve clans. This is Klarke kom Trikru, wanheda." 

\-------------------------------

"Clarke!" Abby cries out and lurches forward, pulling her daughter into a hug. She felt the girls' body tense up, but was too caught up in the reunion to notice the sharp sound of blades withdrawing - promptly stopped by Lexa–, or the fact that the hug was not returned.

"Clarke, you are alive." Abby held her daughter at arm's length, her eyes scanning up and down her daughter's body. She's alive. She did not kill her daughter by sending her to the ground.

"Hello…." Clarke clears her throat awkwardly, her eyes flitting to lexa's begging for assistance. 

"Chancellor, if you may, I would like to speak to you on how we may assist your people in settling down here on earth." Lexa cuts into the reunion, nodding at the grateful smile that Clarke was sending her.

"Oh… Oh yes of course." Abby's head snapped back in place and she reluctantly released Clarke and turned to face the commander. She has been tasked with leading her people, ensuring their welfare and safety. Right now, it seems as if she can achieve both from Lexa. "This way please, we could talk in a more private area."

Lexa nods and follows Abby as well as a few of her members through the crowd, Clarke and her guards on her tail.

Clarke lets out a small sigh of relief as she realises that she will be having a few more moments of avoidance before having to meet her mother again. What does she even call Abby now? Mum feels too personal, mother feels too formal, and Abby is just rude. She is still her mother. Same goes for her father… Clarke sighs and pushed the thought out of her head. She'll just ask Lexa later, right now she will just follow the group and help however she could ina stifling, boring meeting. She looked forward, focusing on where they are walking when a boy with black hair turned around to send her a wink before turning back. Clarke frowns, what's going on? The boy with longer hair than the others was standing beside a long haired brunette, their hands linked together as they walked after Abby and Jake. Right then, Lexa appears by her side, fire burning within her eyes. She saw the wink too.

A smirk forms on Clarke's lips. "Jealous much, commander?"

Lexa scoffs but did not deny.

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for you Leksa." Clarke grins. 

A few heads turned towards them including Abby and Jake's and Clarke realised that she had spoken in Trigadeslang. Calarke's chest just poofed with happiness as she thought of the fact that Trigedaslang is more natural than English now. 

"Ai hod yu in Klarke." Lexa murmurs as they took their first step onto the metal infrastructure. Clarke smiles slightly, trying to ignore the feeling of being watched. She looked up and spots the black haired boy staring at her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: short time skip in the next chapter:))


	14. Chapter 14

Finn steps out or the Ark, relishing in the fresh air. 

"Bro, is this sick or what?" He laughs to John Murphy, his cell mate in the Skybox. Finn was imprisoned a couple years back when Raven, his girlfriend had taken a spacewalk gone wrong and he took the blame for the older girl. If he hadn't she would have died, floated for her crime, but Finn will only be imprisoned. After the few years in the prison, he came to realise how stupid his decision had been. Murphy was right, let the girl die. It wasn't his fault that she wanted to go for a spacewalk, so why should he do the time for it? 

They landed on the ground the day before, but were only let out now. Finn winces as he stare up into the clear sky, the sun shining brightly into his eyes.

"It's cool." Murphy walks behind him, his body leaning back, hands in his pockets. 

"Finn!" A high voice cries out causing the boy to turn towards it.

"Raven?" Finn smiles, catching the girl in his arms, spinning her around. 

"Finn! I missed you so much." The brunette place her feet on the ground once more before bringing her lips up to meet Finn's. "I managed to convince Papa G and Mama G to let you guys go without consequences for your crimes." 

Finn's heart which was thumping erratically at their reunion seemed to stop. "Papa G and Mama G?" He asks pulling back from her hold.

"Yea! The Griffins. They took me in after you got sent to the Skybox and trained me to be a better mechanic. Now, look at us in this place." Raven grins, hands flying all over the place. "The air is so crisp and fresh, the grass is so soft. The earth is so much better than I imagined Finn." Raven looks up at him with gleaming eyes, but all Finn could do is give her a shaky smile in return.

"RAVEN! Come here, I need your help!" A familiar voice called from across the camp and both Raven and Finn turned towards the voice. A brown haired man with a smile fixed on his face wass waving to them. Jake Griffin. The one who announced the system failure to the Ark. 

"Gotta go, I'll see you later yea?" Without waiting for an answer,Raven left Finn alone, racing to the man, leaving Finn feeling empty.

"Oof, tough bro." Murphy appeared next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Finn asks. The boy sniffs and they stared at the brunette excitedly helping Jake.

"She found another family, she doesn't need you no more." Murphy sniffs again. "The two orphans. One joined a brotherhood, and the other found a new family. See ya." Murphy pat his back once then disappeared into the trees.

Finn stared at his girlfriend, suddenly empty and lost. Murphy's words hit deep. What if Raven really don't need him anymore? The brunette lets out a laughter as she helped to screw on a board for the man next to her. Finn was replaced, no longer the anchor holding Raven to the ground. No longer needed. An emptiness opened up inside of him. He had spent half his life caring for the girl, helping her and giving her his rations when her mother had stolen hers. Now that she found a family… he is no longer enough. Dejectedly, Finn drags his eyes away from the happy brunette and went in search of Murphy. He will help. That's what brothers do.

"GROUNDERS!" a yell sounded through the camp. Finn look up from the campfire he, murphy, atom and some other boys surrounded and saw a group of people riding into camp. They leapt to their feet and ran towards the crowd gathering. Bright blonde hair caught his eyes, and Finn stared at that girl perched atop a horse. 

"Isn't that Griffins' daughter, Clarke?" soft whispers erupted around them as they spectate the meeting. 

Clarke. The girl sent to the ground 5 years ago.

Enraptured, Finn pushed his way closer to the front where Clarke stood. Raven catches his eyes and gave him a smile. She didn't approach him but stayed behind the Griffins. The feeling of dejectedness grew larger. Finn turned his eye back to the blonde, Clarke, and she turned to meet his eye. Finn tilts his head and watched. Clarke gave him a wink before sliding down her horse smoothly. It could be a trick of light, but Finn felt warmth growing throughout his body as he receives the wink. He continue staring at he blonde, a smile growing on his face.

"Hey Finn!" Raven appears next to him as the Griffin family embraces. Finn slides his hand into hers automatically, becoming a habit.

"Hey." Finn looked at the brunette, following her as she guided him towards the Griffins chattering about something. They headed across camp towards the Ark, and Finn couldn't help it. He turns back and gave the blonde a wink.

From then on, every night, Finn couldn't get the blonde out of his mind. He was sure he saw her before, on the Ark. A small bubbly girl prancing around the corridors, getting scolded for not behaving. Hell, they might have even shared the same class together. It doesn't help that a certain brunette seemed to be avoiding him. Every time he asks to hang out, Raven is too busy.

"Oh, Papa G needs me to fix the wiring."

"Papa G needs help with the motherboard so that we can use the walkie talkies again."

"Mama G wants me to set up some medical stuff for her." 

With a mumbled excuse, Raven was off to her new family and Finn doesn't know what to do with himself In this new place they are supposed to call home. He watched as Raven got the family she had always dreamed of, but somewhere along the road, she forgot about him. Finn. The boy who had shared his rations. The boy who took the fall for a spacewalk gone wrong.  
\-----------------------------

One week later.

It has been a week since the Ark came down. To Jake and Abby's dismay, Clarke refuses to spend time with them. Everytime Clarke steps foot into the camp, she is accompanied by Lexa on official business and every interaction they had were hastily ended by the blonde. It was clear what Clarke was trying to tell them, she is no longer part of them. Jake had to spend hours consoling his wife, as their hopes of their daughter being alive and reuniting with them went crashing down.

"She's alive Abby, she just needs time. She spent 5 years with these people, and from what I have seen, they treat her like a princess. It's no wonder she is so attached to them." Jake whispers to Abby as the woman wept in his arms. "Meanwhile, we just have to be okay with that, and joining the commander is the best option we have. Both to save our people and to get Clarke back." 

Lexa and Clarke started visiting Skaikru more frequently, each time bearing gifts in the form of food or blankets to keep them warm at night. 

Right now, they are in the Ark where Raven is fiddling with some monitors to hook up communication systems that will link them to Skaikru even when they are in Polis while Jake, Abby, Clarke, Lexa and Finn watched. The blonde felt suffocated. 3 of those people were trying desperately to get her attention, and all she wants is to get out of there but she can't. Finn, the darke haired boy he winked at her and gave her less than subtle glances is together with Raven, the brunette she first saw him linking hands with, but that did not seem to stop him from pursuing Clarke. Clarke grits her teeth when Finn gave her another flirty smile, it is pissing her off more because Raven is such a passionate woman. She deserves much better than this…. Hormone-filled fuckboy. And she so desperately wants the attention off of her.

Lexa seemed to capture Finn's intentions too as she bared her teeth at the boy whenever she could, more often than not, sending the boy whimpering away but not halting his advances. 

Clarke sighs as she sat perched on the metal table, Lexa directly at her left while Finn stood a little way to her right. Abby and Jake had moved towards Raven, trying to help the frowning girl. Clarke could see the boy mastering up the courage to talk to her. She needs to act fast to avoid talking to him. Clarke tugs at Lexa and whispered in Trig. 

"Kiss me."

"Excuse me?" Lexa's eyes widened as she looked up at the blonde, her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

"Kiss me. Let that boy know that I'm not interested. He's getting on my nerves and I know he is getting on yours too." Clarke tugs Lexa to stand in front of her. She watched Lexa's eyes dart to the boy standing nonchalantly at the side, but jealousy seems to win over as a fire lit up within her eyes. The next thing Clarke knew, soft lips are attached to hers, kissing her softly. 

Clarke smiles, hooking her arms around Lexa's neck, opening her legs to allow Lexa to step closer to her. Lexa's tongue darts out, seeking entrance which is immediately given as the blonde open her mouth, tangling their tongues together. Clarke melts as Lexa place her hand behind Clarke's head bringing them closer together, and her senses are suddenly overwhelmed with Lexa. Her sweet, woody smell fills Clarke's nose whenever she breathes in, Lexa's body pressed up against hers, heightening her senses, the sweet taste of Lexa's hot, hot mouth. Clarke's head is about to burst off of her body. Forgetting about the other people standing around them, Clarke lets out a small moan. The two girls remains entangled, only coming apart occasionally for small breaths of oxygen and changing the angle so Clarke can take in more of Lexa.

Clarke doesn't know how much time has passed. Thoughts of everything and everyone in the room was flung out of her head as she pull Lexa closer to her, closing the nonexistent gap between their bodies. 

"Ai hod yu in." Clarke murmurs as they separate for a minute second. She felt Lexa's lips tug up and her kisses got more passionate.

"Wow. That's hot." A new voice sounded followed by a slapping sound. 

The bubble broken, Clarke and Lexa finally seperates with a sigh, staring into each other's pupils blown eyes. Lexa clears her throat and turned to face the newcomers, trying her best to suppress a smirk at the disgruntled look on Finn's face. A girl and a boy stood at the entrance of the Ark. Octavia and Bellamy. Lexa recalls. She rakes in a deep breath, licked her iips, then stepped out from between Clarke's legs. She smirks as she noticed Clarke clenching her legs together as she clears her throat, her pupils still blown. 

Finn sat stiffly on the table, noticeably further away from Clarke than he had been. Well, at least they achieved their goal.

"What do you need Octavia?" Abby calls out, red dusting her cheeks.

"Oh, the engine of the planting thingy went out, we need someone to fix it." 

"Raven can you do it?" Jake looked at the brunette. "I'll take over from here."

"Sure thingy Papa G." Raven taps a key with a finality before standing up and moving off with Octavia.

The blonde tensed beside Lexa. Papa G. Abby and Jake must have felt it too, the energy in the room changed to cold, still air. 

"Clarke…" Abby looked towards the blonde, her eyes conflicted, unsure of what to say.

"It's fine Abby." Clarke looks up from the grey shadow she's been staring at, willing herself to calm down. Abby flinches as Clarke called her by name. "You found a new family after disposing me." Lexa moves her hand to lace with Clarke's, providing the support she knows Clarke is needing. "I did too. Now is probably a good time to tell you, I'm no longer a part of your people, I pledged my fealty to Lexa and her people 5 years ago when they took me in after mine abandoned me." 

Clarke spoke, her voice so cold that it sends shivers down Abby and Jake's spine as they watched their daughter declare emancipation from them, their eyes filling with tears.

"I hope you found happiness with Raven as a part of your family…. She looks like a much better match for you guys." Clarke nods her head once before jumping off the table and walked out of the building with Lexa in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so school is starting again... well its only for 2 weeks before break again, but I will probably be using the time to pull my grades out of the gutter. I'm taking my A levels in less than a year!!!! I can't believe it
> 
> So if I'm updating less and less, that's why haha. But don't worry, I won't give up on my baby.... I got big plans for it ;)  
> I hope you enjoy the book thus far, thank you for all the kudos and comments, it really spurs me on. I'll see you guys soon (hopefully)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINI CHAPTER. im sorry I lost track of time 😭😭😭

“Clarke.” Lexa calls out for the blonde who is stomping through the campsite, trying to get away as fast as she could. 

“Clarke!” Lexa finally reached the blonde, pulling onto her wrist. 

“What?” Clarke cries out, staring up into the sky, unwilling to let the tears fall down her face. 

“Come on, I know a place.” Lexa tugs on her hand and pulled her into the forest. 

Clarke follows blindly, focusing on not losing the battle to the hot tears welling up in her eyes. They wandered through the forest for a few moments, Clarke occasionally stumbling over tree roots peeking out of the soil as her vision gets blurrier by the second. Before long, Clarke could hear the sound of water splashing from a great height causing a loud roar. 

Clarke looked up and gasped. In her 5 years on the ground, she had only seen 2 waterfalls, but none of the are like the one she’s standing before. 

The waterfall isn’t big per say, instead it’s shorter than the trees towering above them. Smooth rocks glistening from the water splashed upon it surrounded the lake and small flowers of every colour imaginable grew between these rocks. Lexa guides Clarke up a few rocks to a large, smooth one. They sat down on the platform created by Mother Nature, and that’s when Clarke let go. 

Her body shook vigorously as sobs escaped her, so hard that she could almost feel her brain rattling in her head. 

Lexa said nothing as Clarke sobs into her shoulder. She just hummed a simple melody as she always did when Clarke could not sleep, or had woken up from a nightmare. She rubs Clarke’s arm soothingly and just waits patiently for Clarke to calm down enough to talk. 

Truthfully, Clarke has no idea why she was so upset. Isn’t this what she wanted? To not have to reunite with her parents? If they’ve got Raven, they wouldn’t need her anymore. 

“Clarke?” Lexa whispered softly, her fingers brushing damp blonde locks from her face. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Clarke sniffs and pushed herself further into Lexa, holding onto the brunette as tightly as possible. 

“I don’t know what happened. I don’t know why I’m so upset.” Clarke told her truthfully. 

Lexa says nothing and just waited patiently, staring into the miniature waterfall, enjoying the peacefulness of the world around them. 

“I think I’m upset because of Raven. They just replaced me that easily. And the way Raven called my parents mama and papa G like she’s been doing that for years… Am I that replaceable Lexa?” Sparkling blue eyes looked up at the brunette, hurt and dejection clear within its depths. “Do they not love me anymore?”

“Clarke. You know that’s not true. None of it is true.” Lexa sighs looking down at the blonde. “You are not replaceable Clarke. You are anything but replaceable. Annoying, boisterous, sure but not replaceable.” At that Clarke shoves at Lexa, but the sadness in her eyes are starting to be replaced with twinkles of happiness. “I don’t think they were trying to replace you Clarke. From the stories you told me, living up in space is difficult. Maybe they found raven in need of help and decided to give her two pairs of helping hand. You don’t know until you talk to them.” Lexa coos, running Clarke’s arm soothingly. 

“But I’m trikru. If I talk to them…” Clarke trails off but Lexa doesn’t need her to finish her sentence. 

“Your loyalty is with Trikru yes. But you owe it to yourself, to them, to have a conversation and gain some closure. Talking to them doesn’t mean that you have to return to their side Clarke.”

The blonde nods, her sobs dissolving to little sniffles.   
“Okay, I’ll talk to them. But can we stay here for just a little while more?” 

"Anything you want Niron." Lexa murmurs into the blonde locks. The brunette tucks her chin on Clarke's head, her fingers mindlessly stroking the blonde's arm. Clarke sighs in content and snuggles up closer to lexa, whom she is leaning against, her body situated between the other girl's legs. they both sat in the silence of the forest, the thundering roar of the waterfall calming their thoughts as they watch the water flow off the edge of a cliff.

Clarke nods her head, gnawing at her lower lip


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see guys!!! wish I can say it won't happen again... im sorry in advance

"Clarke!" Abby gasps, running towards her daughter who was walking back to camp by the commander's side. "I'm so sorry Clarke. I-" A sob tore through the older woman as she clung onto the girl she once knew like the back of her hand, but now she doesn't even recognise her smell. 

"I'm sorry for overreacting… Do you think you can get…" Clarke gestures to her father, still unsure of what to call them " I'd like to talk to you guys."

"Of course." Abby pulled herself off of the blonde and ran to get her husband.

"She's willing to talk to us Jake. She's asking to talk to us." Abby gasps as she pulls her husband into an embrace.

"Okay, let's go talk to her. But remember Abbs. Don't get your hopes too high up." Jake rubbed his wife's back soothingly as he guides them over to the tent where Clarke and Lexa had disappeared in.

\------------------------

"I don’t know how to do this." Clarke whispered to Lexa, trig easily sliding off her tongue now.

"You can do this Clarke. I'll be right here, next to you. Okay?" Lexa gave the blonde a warm hug, trying her best to relieve some of the tension in her.

"Clarke?" Jake led the way into the tent, his famous smile immediately forrming on his face.

"Hi." Clarke returns his smile, albeit a little wobbly. She watched as her parents took a seat in front of her, looking at her expectantly… in Abby's case, hopefully.

"Clarke?" Abby started to reach forward but drew back immediately when Clarke stepped further into Lexa, away from her hand.

"You guys are my parents. You gave birth to me." Clarke started, trying to ignore their stares. "But you guys were gone for the past 6 years. 2 of which I had to spend in self isolation, and 4 of which I had to spend on the ground. I'm 18 now, and I know Lexa more than I know the both of you combined." Clarke sniffled as she felt Lexa's arms circirling her waist. 

Abby lets out a sob, burying her face in her husband's chest. Her baby girl is gone.

"And it's clear you guys have moved on too. That's totally fine, don’t get me wrong. I'm glad you found Raven and helped her, be the parents she never had." Clarke rushed on as Jake opened his mouth to protest. "All I'm saying is, I'm not your people anymore. I'm Lexa's. I'm Trikru now." Clarke whispers the last words, her hand grasping Lexa's warm ones as her mother wails.

"I understand Clarke." Jake nods, his face crestfallen, all hope has drained out of his body and he could only hold onto his wife. 

"But… I'd like to get to know you guys again. I still want you in my life, if you will have me. I still want to get to m=know the people who gave birth to me. We won't be as close as a family but… that's the best I can do." Clarke looks up hopefully at her parents. 

"You got it kid." Jake grins, and Abby turns around nodding, newfound hope evident in her eyes. 

"Can I still call you mum and dad?" Clarke whispers shyly, the words foreign on her tongue.

"Of course, Clarke! It would be our pleasure. Can we hug you?" Jake asks.

Clarke nods her head and Lexa started to take a step back, giving the family their space but was pulled into the hug by Jake. 

"I missed you guys." Clarke murmurs as the familiar scent of her parents and her love envelops her entire body.


	17. Chapter 17

Clarke collapses on her bed, thoroughly drained from her talk with her parents. They had just left the tent to wrap up some of the matters before dinner and then they would bond again.

"Are you okay?" Lexa murmurs, gently laying down on the bed next to Clarke.

Clarke nods, turning her head slightly to meet the forest green eyes, the love that Lexa held for her clear within its depths. 

Clarke doesn't know what pushed her to it, doesn't know why she;s suddenly doing this, but the next thing she knew, she had captured Lexa's lips within her own, tilting her head slightly to bring them closer together. 

Lexa didn't protest, instead letting out a sigh of contentment. Clarke nips at the brunette's lower lips and was granted access immediately, easily eliciting a moan from her as she slipped her tongue into her mouth. Slowly, the blonde pushed the girl onto the bed before swinging her leg over her body, straddling her. Lexa moans as she trails her hands up Clarke's side, dragging her tank top up her body. They broke their kiss to tug it off of her, and to rid Lexa of her shirt. Wasting no time, Clarke reattaches their lips, panting slightly as she grinds down onto the brunette, craving for any friction that she can get to relief the heat between her legs. 

"Clarke. Off." Lexa tugs at her pants and Clarke immediately got off of Lexa. The two girls stripped themselves of their remaining clothes before reuniting on the bed again. 

Flushed skin meets, as Clarke grabbed onto Lexa's chest, moulding each breasts feverishly. 

"God, you are so perfect. I love you." Clarke pants into the kiss, her thighs getting slicker by the second.

"Sit on my face Clarke." Lexa murmurs in response, her body turning flusher. It's clear that Lexa was dreaming of this for awhile now.

"What?" Clarke breaks the kiss to look at her love in the eyes.

"Sit on my face. I want to fuck you with my tongue." Lexa repeats, determination in her eyes

Clarke gulps and nods, shifting her body to where Lexa wants her.

Lexa licks her lips as the most beautiful sight hovers above her face. She patiently waits for Clarke to place both knees at the sides of her head as she placed her hands on Clarke's soft hips to guide her down towards her mouth.

Clarke gasps as Lexa's tongue first make contact with her lips, her legs instantly turning to jelly. 

Oh god im going to suffocate the commander of the 12 clans to death. Clarke moans as Lexa's tongue plunges into her core rhythmically, and Clarke's legs almost gave out. Most of her body weight is probably on Lexa's face right now and she still can't stop herself from rubbing onto Lexa, trying to get some friction there.

Clarke struggles to regain control of her body as wave after wave of bliss radiates through her, but somehow she managed to regain some control and reshift her weight onto her knees.

"Lexa…" Clarke moans. The brunette retracts her tongue but before Clarke could complain, she replaced it with her long, skillful, blessed fingers. Clarke's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her fingers found purchase on Lexa's soft brunette locks. 

"Oh my god." Clarke moans as the girl beneath her flicks her tongue to her clit in sync to the pumping of her fingers. 

"Oh god Lexa. I'm com-" Clarke's body tenses before waves upon wave of her orgasm rushed through her body, Lexa busily lapping up every single drop that the blonde goddess offers her, her hands holding the blonde steady.

"Clarke, we were wonderi- Oh god!" An intruder's voice sounded at the door, letting in a gush of cold air into the tent as the flap was rudely pushed open. Lexa paid them no mind. They will get the hint and get out of the tent in a second, She's not about to waste a drop of Clarke. Clarke was too caught up in her bliss to have heard anything outside of her own little world. 

When Clarke's head finally caught up to her body, she unclenched her thighs from Lexa's head and flopped onto the bed beside the brunette.

"Just… give me a second. I'm going to need a moment." Clarke panted. The tent looked so much brighter,the colours seemed to pop more than usual, and if she didn't know any better, she'd think her mum is standing at the tent entrance, gaping like a goldfish. Her mum is standing at the entrance.

"Hey Lex… Am I hallucinating or is my mum at.." Clarke whispers to her love who looked up. With a yelp, lexa jumped up and grabbed the blanket laying at the bottom of the bed, throwing it across her and Clarke's body. Lexa's face burnt red hot as she peeped up from the edge of the blanket. 

"Chancellor, how may I help you?" Lexa gathered enough of her voice to ask.

Abby's face flushed beetred as she dashed out of the tent, leaving the two girls behind.

"Oh my god, how long was she there." Clarke groans into Lexa's neck.

"I heard someone entering when you still… I thought they left! Oh my gosh. Clarke we are never having sex anywhere without a lock ever again." Lexa's face flushed redder, and she thought her head might just spontaneously combust from her embarrassment.

"Never again." Clarke agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd the end (of part 1). 
> 
> I love writing this story , thank you for reading it!!! I might start a prequel/sequel next year after my a levels... I already got some ideas in my head ;) thank you so much for your support guys, and thank you for waiting so long for updates. I didn't plan to end it so early on but I want to focus on my other book "where the green meets blue" for now, and I feel like this is a happy ending for the griffin family and hence, I can end it without feeling much guilt. 
> 
> well, abby might be blind after this chapter or at the very least she's going to need some bleach.


End file.
